Sonic, Haunted by the Past
by Griffen The Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic had never wanted to talk about his family, or anything before he met Tails. But when an old enemy finds him, everything is revealed of the hero's mysterious and dark past. AU and does not relate to Sonic Underground. Please Review! Sonic and co. belong to Sega!
1. Chapter 1

A cool autumn breeze blew through the meadow, the fiery red, orange, and yellow leaves danced in the wind. Daisies and Daffodils swayed in the breeze, and everything was peaceful, and quiet. For once, Mobius was at peace. But that peace was broken by the sounds of sirens, and gun fire in the distance. Before a second past, a blue and red blur sped through the meadow, followed by many, MANY robots. The blue and red blurs continued to speed through the forest, and then, started to slow down. Both blurs faded ,there stood a sapphire blue, emerald green eyed hedgehog, and a strawberry red, purple eyed echidna. Both of them holding a chaos emerald. The robots who were not far behind them, shot the first round of gun fire. But both the hedgehog, and echidna easily dodged the missiles, rockets, bullets, and anything else the robots could fire.

Sonic: You're too slow!

As soon as he said that a robot shot him from behind, luckily, it didn't hurt him too badly.

Knuckles: You were saying?

Sonic:ugh.., you could at least help ya know?!

Knuckles: * Dodges bullets* Na, I'm good...

Sonic: * does homing attack on one of the robots* AHAHAHA, you're hilarious. -_-

Knuckles: * punches a robot destroying it* Just shut up and kill them..

After at couple of minutes, there was one robot left. This one, unlike the others, didn't have eggman's symbol on it. It was very large, and was covered in silver armor. Sonic did a homing attack on it, but it didn't smash to pieces. Heck, it didn't even make a dent. Knuckles tried punching it, but the robot grabbed his fist and flung him against a tree. A sharp pain shot up through his back, Knuckles then temporarily passed out.

He woke up minutes later , the robot had been defeated, and was no more than scrap metal. He looked back at Sonic, and then looked back at the robot, then back at Sonic. Was it just him, or were his eyes.. glowing?It looked like he was holding a piece of the strong armor that protected the robot, with a strange ,red symbol on it. Sonic seemed to be in some weird trance or something. Knuckles got up and grunted a little in pain. He the cautiously walked over to the hedgehog. His emerald eyes were defiantly glowing, and he just stood there, looking at the armor. Knuckles tried to snap him out of it.

Knuckles: Ummm, Sonic?

Sonic:* no reply*

Knuckles: *little louder* Sonic!?

Sonic: * still no reply*

Knuckles: *getting angry* SONIC!?

Again, no reply from Sonic. Now Knuckles was ticked. He hated people ignoring him. He yelled his name one more time.

Knuckles: * at the top of his lungs* SSOONNIICC!

When he didn't respond, Knuckles punched him in the face so hard, it knocked Sonic over. Sonic immediately snapped out of the trance.

Sonic: K-Knuckles? Wha-what happened?

Knuckles: *starts to calm down* I don't know, you tell me.

Sonic just stared at Knuckles, a questioned look on his face. Knuckles helped him back up. Didn't he remember what happened? Knuckles thought. He sighed.

Knuckles: You completely zoned out when you saw this symbol on this piece of armor. *shows Sonic the armor*

Sonic: W-Where did you g-get that?

Knuckles was shocked! Was that fear he heard in his voice?! He looked at the hedgehog's face. It was practically white! He was seriously scared! He started to grin. Then his face quickly fell. Sonic was almost fearless. As far as he knew he only feared water ( and Amy XD). If he was this scared of this symbol or whatever it was, then.. why? Knuckles himself was starting to worry, but he would never admit it.

Knuckles: S-Sonic? Do you recognize this symbol?

Sonic: Y-yes, this symbol,* he paused, taking a deep breath*.. belonged to* another deep breath*..

Knuckles: Who?... WHO!?

Sonic: N-Nevermind.. i-it's not important..

Actually, it was important, VERY IMPORTANT. It pained him to even think of the thought, let alone talk about it. It had been so long, he had hoped he never had to see this symbol again. Knuckles grunted,

Knuckles: Not important eh? I saw your face when you saw that symbol..

Sonic: * now back to his normal self* Come on! We better head back to the others before the send out a search party or something!

Knuckles: Fine, but not until you tell me what's going on with you..* eyes him suspiciously*

Sonic: Don't you have the master emerald to guard or something?

Knuckles: SHIT! That's right! * Takes the two chaos emeralds and runs off*

Knuckles:* to himself* But, you will tell me Sonic, you got lucky this time...

Sonic runs back to his and his friends house. There Tails, Cream, Amy, Silver, Shadow, Blaze and Rouge are sitting and chatting in the living room. As soon as he walked through the door they all stopped there conversations and looked at Sonic. They all had either confused, or shocked looks on their faces. Sonic stared back at them, with a very confused and questioning look, there was only silence, they just stared. Finally Sonic broke it.

Sonic: What!? Why are you guys staring at me like that?!

Tails: u-umm, S-Sonic? Wha-What happened to your ey-eye!?

Sonic: Why?! What's wrong with my-* he looks in the mirror*

The others were amazed of how Sonic had the look of horror on his face. One of his eyes had turned a cyan color! He quietly kept on whispering"NO!" Over and over again. Suddenly both his eyes started to glow as he went into a trance (again). The mirror slipped from his grip and shattered on the floor. His friends noticed what had happened and slowly got up and cautiously walked over to him.

Sonic:...

Shadow: Faker?!

Sonic:...

Amy: Sonic!?

Sonic:...

Silver: HEY! SNAP OUT OF IT!

Sonic:...

Cream: Please, ...

Sonic:...

Tails: * with tears in his eyes* Please Sonic! Snap out of it, please!

Sonic seemed to have heard him. His eyes started to fade.

Sonic: ugh.. Tails?

Tails: Sonic! Your back! I was so worried for a sec..

Before Tail's could finish his sentence, Sonic passed out. Everybody rushed over to him.

Rouge: I-Is he d-dead?

Amy: * tears fill up in her eyes* OH GOD! WHAT IF HE'S DEAD!?

Shadow leaned his ear against Sonic's chest, checking for a heartbeat. Everyone seemed to hold their breath, waiting for an answer.

Shadow: NO, he's not dead, he just passed out...

Silver: Why did he pass out?

Tails: It probably has something to do with that weird trance-like state he was in.

Blaze: But... why was he in that trance in the first place?

Knuckles: *steps through doorway* That's what I would like to know...

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Amy: K-Knuckles?! What are y-you doing here?!

Knuckles: I'm here for answers..* looks at Sonic, who's still passed out* ..But by the looks of it, I'm not going to get them just yet...

Tails: What!? What answers! Did the same thing happen when he was with you? Did he go in a trance?! Did he-

Rouge: Sorry to interrupt, but we have a passed out hedgehog lying on the floor, I think we should move him to his room,we can question Knuckie later.

Knuckles: ROUGE!

Shadow: Whatever, who's going to help me carry Faker.. * picks up Sonic*

Silver: I guess I will..

Blaze: Umm, Silver, you can just use your telekinesis..

Silver: oh, right* uses telekinesis to carry sonic to his room*

They followed the Silver, and the unconscious Sonic to Sonic's bedroom. After they made sure that Sonic was safe, they left the room and stood in the hallway, all eyes fixed on Knuckles.

Tails:* closes the door* Okay Knuckles tell us EVERYTHING..

Knuckles Okay, so me and Sonic were-* tells them what exactly happened and about Sonic's "trance"*

Amy:HOW DARE YOU HIT SONIC IN THE FACE*gets really angry and pulls out hammer*

Cream:* holds onto Amy's arm*AMY! Please don't hurt Mr. Knuckles ...

Amy:*sighs and puts hammer away*

Knuckles: * whispers to Tails* Man she's scary...

Tails: *Trying not to laugh*

Amy:*glares at him* Shut up Knuckles!

Silver: OKAY! Before we destroy the place, Knuckles do you have any idea whats up with  
Sonic?

Knuckles: No, all I know is that this weird symbol had something to do with his weird trance * pulls out symbol and shows his friends* He was horrified by the sight of it.

Blaze: Strange...

Shadow: I haven't seen anything like it...

Knuckles: Tails, can you analyze this or something? I think there's something Sonic hasn't been telling us.

Tails: Sure. It might also be the answer to why one of his eyes turned cyan.

Amy: I hope Sonic's alright..

Cream: * comforts her* It's OK I'm sure will be fine..

~Hours later~

Knuckles: * walks into Tail's laboratory* Hey Tails! Did you find something yet?

Tails: No, but this armor is AMAZING, come over here and take a look

Knuckles: *sighs, and walks over to see the armor* ooooooooh! Shiny! Are we done now?

Tails: Your SO funny. No, seriously, feel how strong it is-

Knuckles: Tails! I was fighting the thing! I know how strong it's armor is!

Tails: So, it's almost indestru-* Gets cut off, yet again,*

Amy: SONIC'S WAKING UP!

Knuckles and Tails rush upstairs to Sonic's room. Everyone else was there, except for Cream, just crowded around him.

Sonic:* both eyes where half closed* ugh.. Hey guys

Amy: SONIC! * runs up and hugs him*

Sonic: * gives a surprised yelp in pain*nughuh.. OUCH! AMY!

Amy quickly gets off of him. Sonic then lifts up the covers, reveling strange black markings on his chest. Everyone gasped.

Tails: S-Sonic, what did you- h-how did you, w-where did you..

Sonic: Calm down Tails! It's okay! I'm fine!

Shadow: Faker did you see the markings on your chest, we saw you cry out in pain, you can't expect us to believe you.

Sonic: No, seriously guys! I'm fine * gets up and tries to leave*

Knuckles;* blocks the doorway* You may be fine, but you still need to give us answers

Sonic: w-what do you mean?

Silver: Why you went into the trance-like state in the first place, and, why you were scared of this symbol* pulls out the armor*

Sonic: * eyes widen, and stares at the symbol in fear* W-Where d-did you get that?

Shadow: Why are you so scared of it in the first place? Relax dude, it's just a symbol.

Sonic: It's not the symbol I'm scared of... It's who...it..belongs to, and what it means.

Tails: W-What d-does it mean S-Sonic?

Sonic: Death...

Rouge: A-Are you sure? H-How do you know, why does it mean d-death?

Sonic: * eyes clouded with grief and sadness* because...

Blaze: because, what?

Sonic:*takes a deep breath* that symbol* another breath* was on... the .. knife.. that... killed..

Silver: Who!?WHO!?

Sonic: * deep breath* Who killed... my.. b-brother...

Everyone gasped, and then was silent. Sonic never spoke of his past, or his family for that matter. They had asked him so many times, but he either ran off, or pretended like he didn't hear them. Now they knew why, or at least thought they did. But, even though they thought Sonic was sad that his sibling was MURDERED, they still couldn't help the feeling that there was more to Sonic's perhaps dark, childhood. They pushed that thought aside. Their question about the symbol had been answered, sort of. Now came their second question, about the trance. Maybe this will also help them understand his childhood.

Knuckles: S-so * clears his throat to stop stuttering* So, what about the trances?

Sonic: Just.. lost..memories... * starts walking through the door*

Blaze: Wait! What do you mean by-* Sonic runs out the door*

Sonic made it out of there just in time. As soon as he got about 4 miles away from the house, he started to cry. He felt guilty of lying to his friends about the symbol. But what else could he say? It would be to hard to explain it to them, for it held some of his worse memories. Remembering his brothers so called death, or so it seemed to him. His brother was still alive, if being a mindless slave is considered living. He had been forced to fight him so many times. More tears filled his eyes as memories came back of his.. childhood. It was all tragic and sad, he just never liked to think about it. And his markings reappearing on his chest, his right eye returning to it's natural color, cyan. He all knew what this meant, it meant the day he had been dreading all these years, was finally coming.

~ To be Continued~


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic returned to the house hours later. He had waited till midnight to return so his friends wouldn't see his tear-soaked muzzle. He had cried for hours until he had no more tears left. He carefully unlocked the door with his bright blue key. Everybody who lived there got one. Which was basically everyone except Knuckles. They figured it would be easier if they all just saved up their rings and bought a HUGE house instead of buying small, separate houses away from each other. It was safer too, because they almost always knew were someone is so it's harder for eggman to capture someone without the others knowing. He carefully shut the door and locked it. Moonlight flooded the living room through the many windows on the walls, and some on the ceiling. Apparently Knuckles decided to stay for the night because he crashed on the couch in the middle of the two other couches. The blue blur slowly walked behind the couch and up the stairs, careful not to wake the sleeping guardian. he then went up the stairs as fast and as quietly as he could and went into his bedroom. He slipped off his shoes and climbed in his bed exhausted. It wasn't long before he fell into a deep sleep.

Sonic woke up as his super sensitive ears picked up on arguing from down stairs. He was going to ignore it and go back to sleep when he looked at the clock. 10:00. _Time to get up. Knuckles better not tease me about sleeping in.. _he thought. He rose from his bed and pulled off the baby blue covers. He looked at the mirror and say that a cyan marking was starting to appear on his quills. The small , faint marking resembled a flame. The swirly black marking on his chest resembled wind. _Great. just Great. Another marking from the past. _He sighed and put on his shoes. Hopefully his friends wouldn't notice his "new marking".

Sonic made his way down the stairs. Rouge and Knuckles were arguing about who gets the last of the coffee and Blaze and Amy were trying to break them up. Shadow was sitting on one of the white couches watching the two bicker with amusement. Silver was doing the same on the other couch across the room. Cream was sitting on the couch in between the other two with Tails, watching the news for any reports of eggman or any reason they would have to save the city. Luckily there was no reports.

Sonic's P.O.V.

Knuckles: I'm your guest! I should get the last of the coffee!

Rouge: Yeah, well you didn't buy it!

Blaze: Guys! Break it up!

Amy: Yeah! It's just coffee!

Knuckles & Rouge: STAY OUT OF IT!

I went unnoticed and sat on the couch next to Tails.

Tails: Hey Sonic...

I noticed the arguing behind me fell silent. I looked around to see everyone staring at me. Tails turned off the TV. Everything was silent. I waited about 2 minutes for someone to tell me what was wrong but nothing happened. They all just stared at me, Amy, Cream, and Blaze looked slightly scared. Finally I couldn't take the silence and confusion no longer.

Sonic: WHAT!?

Shadow: F-Faker? Did you dye your quills or something?

Sonic: What!? No!? They're-

Silver: Cyan? Why are they cyan!?

Blaze: Are those.. flames?

Tails: Sonic are you okay? Why would you dye your-

Did he not just hear me!? I said I didn't dye my quills! I guess to prove it I would have to tell the truth. DAMN! Why did my quill markings have to make themselves know when I'm around my friends!?

Sonic: I .didn't. dye. my .quills! If you guys would listen to me for a minute I could actually have a chance to explain!

Finally! I can talk without being interrupted!

Sonic: They're markings! And they're permanent. I was born with them. They don't come off see!

I rubbed my quills. If it had been dye, my glove would have had cyan all over it. But since it wasn't dye, my glove was still white.

Amy: If you were born with them then why are they showing up NOW!?

Sonic: I.. I don't know.

I lied. Of course I knew! It meant my brothers return. I guess I should be happy, that is, if my brother didn't have his mind set on killing everyone he sees that are not useful to him. I had already came up with a good lie about my markings so I didn't seem suspicious.

Sonic: They just all slowly disappeared one day ,one by one.

Knuckles: Uhh... would they appear one by one as well by chance?

Sonic: I don't know... Why?

Rouge: Because your ear now has a cyan marking on it...

I sighed. If I remembered correctly that marking is supposed to look like lightning bolts. Just one more marking before... he comes.. ~ TO BE CONTINUED ~ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonic's P.O.V**

Blaze: So your markings are appearing and you don't know why? And your eyes were originally cyan and emerald?

Sonic: Yes! Did you not hear me before!?

Now I was getting really annoyed. Do they have nothing better to do then question me about my markings. They're markings. Get over it. I keep on claiming that I don't know why or how they are appearing and I think they have finally got it into their heads that I don't. I glanced over at Silver. He wasn't convinced. Why? Because he can read my mind." _**Bullshit. They're not just appearing for no reason..**__ "he telepathically spoke to me_. I glared at him so hard with so much seriousness it would even make Shadow want to run away."_**Say one word Silver, and you're dead!**_ "I saw him gulp in fear. _**O-Okay I won't tell them! I won't tell them! Just stop glaring at me like that!**_I smirked. _**"Good boy Silver"**__. __**"Oh Sonic! one more thing ... do you by chance have a cyan marking that looks like claw scratches on across your eye and on your muzzle?**__" "__** Shit! That's the finale marking.."**_ I was scared now. The finale marking had wouldn't be long now. The others noticed my sudden fear. I tried to hide most of it, but it still showed.

Shadow: Faker are you okay?

Sonic: y-yeah.. I just need to clear my head.

Before anyone else could respond I ran out the door. I ran faster and faster, until I needed to slow down a bit to even see where I was going. Everything was a blur to me as I ran. I loved the feel of the wind against my face. I felt free. But sadly, I wasn't. With my brother still alive, I couldn't. I thought I had escaped him. But now I see how wrong I was. I stopped thinking and payed more attention to where I was running.

I stopped by a forest. I walked up to a tree and saw a secret message on it. It was a language only the royals knew. Fortunately, I'm a royal, and I speak and read the language perfectly. It was instructions, or more like a riddle._ "No matter how much rain comes down on me, I won't get any wetter. " _I haven't been to this place in a while, I almost forgot the answer. The answer is water. And the only body of water around was the crystal clear lake in the center of the forest. I jogged to my destination in the forest. Just like it said, well, sort of said. There was a lake. I held my breath, stood as straight as I could, and leaned forward. I fell straight in. There was water around me for a second and then there was air once again and let my breath out. I rose from the lake. I shook of the droplets of water. I swear every single time I come here I always get dizzy when I first enter. It's like the whole world is sideways from the real world. Spin dashes I can handle, passing through a portal, that's a little different. I'm still confused of how that worked. If you have royal blood in you you were allowed to access this place. If you didn't, it was just like an ordinary lake when you jumped in.

It was like a whole different world all together. It was peaceful, and quiet. Cherry blossom trees grew everywhere. The blossom's scent gave the air a nice, sweet smell. Wild flowers grew everywhere I looked. _If only I could bring my friends to this beautiful place... " _But there was no time to think about that. I headed to a cave. It was dark for the first part, but after a little bit of walking, torches lit the way. Unlike regular fire though, the flames were sapphire blue, forest green, a lime green, and turquoise. The same colors of my family's fur. I kept on walking until I came to a huge room. There was windows in the top of the cave, providing light. Instead of a rocky floor, There was smooth, pine wood. In the center of the room, there was a bunch of pedestals. Each of them was a different color, and had a different symbol on each of them. They all represented an element. The pedestals that were most familiar to me were fire, electricity, wind and speed. Those were all of my elements. I also easily recognized another one. It was a crystal blue pedestal that seemed to have a white glow to it. As I got closer to it, I saw the symbol on it. Angel wings. It wasn't really an element, but it did have amazing power. The power to talk to the dead.

I placed my hand on it and whispered " take me to queen Spirit". The pedestal glowed even brighter and not even a nano second later, I was in the " Angel dimension. If the name didn't give it away, it's a dimension where hero's and citizens go after death if the have a heart full of light and were innocent. Everything seemed fresh and comforting. I looked around at the white buildings around me. They seemed to sparkle like freshly fallen snow. I could hear children playing happily with each other as I walked through the village. The villagers bowed their heads as I passed them. I finally made it past the village and headed up the hill to where a beautiful castle was. The news must have spread because a turquoise hedgehog came out of the castle. She wore a long, white dress. As soon as she saw me her eyes seemed to glow. She ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back, with tears in my eyes. Her death had not been a painless or a quick one. She had bled to death in front of me and my brother when we were 4. It was nice to see her again after many years, my mother, queen Spirit.

Spirit: I missed you so much my son!

Sonic: I missed you too mom. Where's dad?

Spirit: I'm sorry honey, he left this morning to fight off the demons.

Sonic: Oh...

I was disappointed, almost every time I visited , dad wasn't there. He still had to battle the demons even after death, he wanted them to pay for what they did to him... to.. me. I remember him coming back from battles, covered with blood and scars. His eyes were always full of light and joy though, no matter how much pain he was in. I was always afraid that he would go and never come back. I can tell that Amy had the same fear about me. I shuddered at the thought of being killed by one of Egghead's machines.

Spirit: You got your markings back!

Sonic: heh.. yeah..

She noticed worry in my voice. She broke the hug and place a comforting hand on my shoulder. We sat down on a bench to talk.

Spirit: You knew this day would come. You couldn't hide from him forever..

Sonic: I know, and that's not why I'm worried.

Spirit: Your friends will be fine. They're not his top priority.

Sonic: yeah, but if they see him and me and he calls me brother, I'm going to have to explain my past. I don't think I could relive that much pain again.

Spirit: * starts to fade away along with the rest of the Angel dimension* You can't run away from your past Sonic, you knew this day would come. You have more courage than you let on. It's time to stop running, and accept you past. I love you my son...

Sonic: No! Mom! Wait!

It was too late, she along with the Angel dimension was gone.

Spirit watched her son fade before her. Some tears were in her eyes, but not from sadness. She was truly proud of her son, for all that he did. Her sensitive hearing picked up a faint sound behind her. She gave a slightly annoyed sigh and instantly knew who it was.

Spirit: Okay, I know you're there. come on out.

There was a short gasp as she knew she had been spotted. But knowing that her cover had been blown she slowly stepped out. She was a white hedgehog, with bright cyan eyes and stripes running down her quills. Instead of a gown or skirt as most of the women wore, she was covered in beautiful black armor similar to a knights. A glowing blue sword was strapped to her waist, though she preferred to use her magic instead. She was a friend of the older queen before her, and even closer to Sonic.

?: I-

Spirit: * holds up hand* I've heard it before Beam, and no you can't.

Beam: Please you majesty? I beg of you! Please... let me see my brother...

Spirit: I'm sorry Beam, but you know very well that the dead cannot go to the world of the living.

Beam: But I-I never got to meet him. I never got to even **see** him!

Spirit: I'm well aware of that Beam... but you must wait. Don't worry though, you will meet him... possibly sooner than either of you expect...

**Me: So that's it for that chapter! Beam belongs to Beam the hedgehog.**

~ TO BE CONTINUED~


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic's P.O.V

I was back into the room with the pedestals. The Angel dimension had vanished along with my mother. The crystal blue pedestal faded and turned grey. I had used up all of it's power. I would have to wait another couple of months before it's power was restored. _Dammit! _I never had enough time with my mother to get some good advice. I didn't know how much time had past. Sometimes it only took minutes. Other times it took hours. I didn't want my friends to start worrying about me, or worse, come looking for me, so I headed back to the real world.

I was not prepared for what happened next. As soon as I rose out of the lake back in Mobius, it was complete darkness. Blood red clouds had covered the sun. The air had a slight chill to it that sent shivers up my spine. He was here. I took off so fast I broke the sound barrier in less than a nano second. I prepared myself for a fight at any moment.  
I had to make it back to my friends. If he knew that they were my friends, or that they even knew me, I could only imagine what he would do to them. I had to hurry, before he took their lives.

**Tails P.O.V  
** I cleaned up my grease soaked gloves with a paper towel. I had been working on the X- Tornado. I upgraded the defenses and did a quick check with it. Now it would be ready for the next attack eggman throws at us. I looked up at the clock. 3:00. Sonic had been gone for almost 4 and a half hours. I wonder where he went. I headed up the stairs to the living room. Rouge and Knuckles had both given up on their argument. Knuckles went back to angel island, and Rouge went shopping with Blaze. Cream and Amy went to go and pick flowers. I saw Shadow playing against Silver in one of the many video games we had. Apparently it was a racing game because they were both really into it. Why they just couldn't race outside, I have no idea.

Silver: I WON!

Shadow: Hmph.. you got lucky..

Tails: Hey guys, have you seen Sonic?

Silver: Not since he left. Come to think of it he has been gone for a while...

Shadow: I have better things to do than worry about Faker.

Silver: Like lose against me in a race?

Shadow: * death glare* ...

Tails: * sweat drop* O-okay, thanks I guess bye...

I wanted to leave before Shadow gets really pissed and destroys the house and does worse to Silver. I let them get back to their racing and found Cream and Amy in the meadow not to far in the forest behind the house.

Cream: Hey Tails!

Tails: Hi! Have you guys seen Sonic by chance?

Amy: Not since this morning, why?

Tails: It's just that he's been gone for a while...

Amy: Your right! We have to go find him!

I sighed. No matter how many times he had told her not to follow him, she always wanted to. If you asked her where Sonic was she will always insist on looking for him. However, Sonic usually gets ticked off if you follow him, especially if he went out for a run just so he could be left alone. So most of us just ignore Amy trying to convince us to look for him.

Amy: Tails! He could be in danger!

Cream: Don't worry Amy! Sonic's fine! I think he just lost track of time.

Tails: Yeah! I'm sure he will be back soon..

Amy: *sighs* Okay, I guess your both right.

Thank chaos she wasn't going to go look for him! If she did, we would have two ticked off hedgehogs to deal with. Shadow had enough anger for the both of them ,and I could tell by the death glare he gave Silver, he was defiantly not happy.

I headed back towards the house. Shadow had pinned Silver down on the floor and looked like he was about to kill him. He probably lost yet again to Silver. I was about to interfere when I noticed the temperature drop. At first I thought it was just me but one look at Shadow's and Silver's faces told me otherwise. Shadow had let Silver up and they both had a look of confusion on their faces. The room seemed to darken a little. We went out side and what we saw was both terrifying, and mysterious. Dark, blood red clouds had started to appear out of nowhere in the sky. They started swirling, and became bigger, and bigger. They grew so big that they covered the entire sky. The wind picked up and seemed to howl and whisper in your ears.

When I managed to get over my state of shock, I saw weired white lightning strike the ground a few feet away from me, causing a small explosion that had enough force to send me, Shadow, and Silver flying a few feet backwards. The explosion had made a fairly big crater in the ground. Amy and Cream must have seen it as well because they came running up to the house to see if we were okay.

Amy: What happened?!

Cream: Tails, are you alright?

Before I could answer their questions, I was cut off by multiple swears that seemed to have come from the crater. I stood up as well as Shadow and Silver and we all cautiously walked over to the crater. Amy and Cream nearly jumped when a fingerless, gloved hand rose from the crater followed by a green hedgehog. Me, Amy , and Cream quickly ran up to the hedgehog and helped him up. I couldn't help but notice that the stranger seemed to resemble Sonic a little bit. Could he be his relative? Nah, he would have told us if he had one... or would he? He didn't tell us that he had a brother, or any family for that matter. My thoughts were interrupted by Cream.

Cream: Excuse me mister, what's your name?

?: My name is Scourge, Scourge the hedgehog.

To Be Continued 


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow's P.O.V

" Scourge? What kind of a name is that!? Then again what kind of a name is Silver. He does kind of look like Faker though. " I though. The green hedgehog's black jacket had somehow stayed unharmed. He also had some weird metal collar around his neck. He had something that looked like a green chaos emerald hanging on it the same color as his quills. Except it wasn't a chaos emerald, it was too small to be one. I also noticed he had similar markings to Sonic, except instead of cyan they were lime green. I couldn't help but gaze at the large scar on his chest. "Whoever did that, I don't want to be meeting any time soon.." I was wondering who did it in the first place, but Silver asked before me.

Silver: Ummm.. hey, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get that scar?

Scourge: In a battle against my idiot brother, why do you ask?

Silver: Just curious...

So this stranger had a brother. Interesting.

Scourge: Now can I ask you a question now?

Silver: I guess...

Nobody's P.O.V

Before anyone could move, Scourge became a blur and pinned Silver to a tree by his neck. Scourge unsheathed short, but very sharp claws that could pierce almost anything. They rested on Silver's neck , but even without any force, they still cut the skin. Scarlet blood slowly started to drip, staining Scourge's hand. The other watched horrified. On Scourge's face you could see a slight trace of insanity, and amusement.

Scourge: Where is he?

Silver: W- who?! I d-don't know w-who your talk-talking about!

Scourge: * grips Silver's neck even tighter, digging his nails dig into his skin ,making him turn pale from blood loss.* My brother! Where. is. he?

?:I'm right here.

Everybody turned their heads around and saw a familiar blue hedgehog on the roof of the house. Except now, they wern't too sure if he was very familiar now. He wore midnight black fingerless gloves, jeans, and shirt. Around his neck was what looked like a silver metal collar, with a bright, sapphire blue emerald hanging from it. The emerald was smaller than a chaos emerald but was still pretty big. Scourge dropped Silver and stared somewhat amused at his brother. When he spoke, his voice seemed like a hiss that sent shivers down your spine.

Scourge: Hello, Sonic.

Sonic: Scourge.

They both seemed to be giving each other strong death glares that could melt metal on sight. Their ears were flat against their skulls and there teeth were bared, revealing sharp fangs. It was easy to tell that neither one of them liked seeing the other. When this was going on the rest of Sonic's friends had snuck over to Silver, who's muzzle was now almost the color of his fur.

Sonic: Guys, get out of here... NOW!

Everybody was a bit surprised at Sonic's tone but they didn't argue with him. They pulled Silver over in the forest to hide and managed to stop the bleeding with the first aid kit Tails always carries around. They all realized that this was Sonic's fight, and his alone. However, Amy had insisted that they still be very close to the fight, in case Sonic would need their help. Though seeing the scar on Scourge's chest was enough proof that Sonic was fine. They noticed Scourge turn and realized in fear that he was about to go and find them, and by the look of his face, kill them. But before he could take off, Sonic jumped off the roof and landed in front of him, looking VERY angry.

Sonic: . .Friends.

Scourge: Why should I? They're all going to end up dead anyways. Just like your old friends. Remember them? Heh. After you left I attacked the camp. So many of your friends blood and bodies lay there now, all because of YOU!

All of Sonic's friends seemed to pale. This hedgehog was insane. He enjoyed blood and death way too much and just thinking about what the scene looked like was just unbearable. Sonic however, just got more angry.

Sonic: The only reason I left was because of YOU!

Sonic tackled Scourge and they rolled in a flurry of blue and green spikes. Sonic manage to kick Scourge so hard he went flying into a tree. Now seeing both hedgehogs, they had scratches and deep cuts all over them and were both bleeding. Sonic continued by going so fast you couldn't even see him, not even a blur.

Sonic: You sent me here.* punches Scourge in the face* You made me leave my friends behind!* Kicks Scourge in the stomach and he goes flying into.. Knuckles?*

Sonic: KNUCKLES!? What are you doing here!?

Knuckles: Tails called me and said your brother was trying to kill you and-

He was cut off when Rouge and Blaze who showed up right behind him. Blaze's hand were covered in her fire looking ready for a fight.

Blaze: We've come to help you.

Sonic: You guys are going to get yourselves killed! Go hide with the others * Scourge gets up and kicks Sonic in the back from behind, then slashes him across his back*

Everyone except Scourge: SONIC!?

Sonic: * punches Scourge* GO! HIDE!

Hearing the tone in his voice, they knew he was serious. So they were going to go back into the house, when Amy grabbed Knuckle's hand and pulled him into their hiding place. Rouge and Blaze followed. The rest of their friends explained to them what happened. Blaze was worried about Silver but he had seemed to have gotten a bit better and insisted he was fine. They could still hear the fight. Scourge was saying something about Sonic being a shame to their family, and his "old friends" were weak and they were so easy to kill. He also called Sonic a " blue freak" which was followed by a growl from Sonic's throat. They pushed away some of the branches in the bush so the bush so they could see better. They saw Scourge kick a very angry Sonic into a tree. The force of the impact caused the tree to snap in half.

Sonic: That' !

Sonic seemed to be beyond anger now. He stood up and touched his crystal seemed to explode with bright blue light which circled Sonic. It then absorbed itself into Sonic which made him scream in pain. As soon as the light faded, Sonic stood up again. He glared at Scourge. His friends were very shocked at what happened next.

Sonic snapped his fingers and a small blue flame appeared on his fingers. Scourge seemed to gaze at the flame with a hint of fear. Though he spoke in a calm voice.

Scourge: I see you got your powers back, huh Sonic?

To answer his question, Sonic flicked his wrist like someone who would throw a Frisbee and bright blue flames shot out. Scourge had barley enough time to get out of the way and dodge the attack. It hit the tree behind him, but unlike regular fire, it just blew out and didn't catch anything else on fire.

Sonic: Yeah, which means you... * more flames appear in his hands* Better run.

He sent off another set of flames that hit their target. Scourge looked in fear at his leg. It was seared and was bleeding very ,very badly. He gave Sonic one last death glare.

Scourge: I'LL BE BACK!

With that he turned to limp off. But before he left he turned and made one last unexpected attack. Sonic was caught off guard and Scourge slashed his eye and muzzle. Sonic fell on the ground clutching his eye in pain. With a very satisfied and crazed smirk, and blood stained fingers. Scourge half ran, half limped off. Sonic's friends ran up to Sonic.

** To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

Amy's P.O.V

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Scourge attacked Sonic and Sonic didn't have enough time to dodge or to block. Scourge's claw slashed across his eye. I ran out of our little hiding place. I watched him slowly collapse and his blood spill onto the grass. I ran and ran, trying to get to him, even though it was only a couple of feet, it seemed like miles. I finally reached him though. The others behind me. Me and Tails helped him up. I almost fainted when I saw how much blood was on his glove.

Cream: S-Sonic!? A-Are you alright!?

Sonic: That son of a... yeah I'm fine Cream.

Shadow: No your not...

Sonic: Yes I am

Knuckles: Uh, no your not. You have cuts all over you and your eye is bleeding really badly.

Sonic: Like I didn't already know that Knucklehead..

Knuckles: Why you- * gets into fighting stance*

Sonic:*flame appears on his fingers*

Rouge:* holds Knuckles back* Whoa Knuckie! He's already been in a pretty big fight! And unless you wanna be barbequed, back off!

Tails: Come on Sonic, let's go back to the house and get your wound bandaged up..

Sonic: No! Tails I said I was fine!

Now I was getting angry. He was not fine! He was bleeding very badly and he had cuts everywhere. And he didn't even seem to notice! I pulled out my hammer.

Amy: NO! YOU'RE NOT FINE! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU BLEED TO DEATH JUST BECAUSE YOU SAY YOU ARE FINE!

Okay so maybe I over exaggerated a little with the bleeding to death thing but still! I looked at his face but it was like I never said anything at all! The others faces were almost white and I wasn't even talking to them! I had had ENOUGH! If he wasn't going to listen to reason, I'll guess I'll just knock some into him!

Amy: ALRIGHT! YOU ASKED FOR IT!

I swung my hammer hard, but light enough that it wouldn't break his bones. But it stopped about a foot away from him. Oh dear god! Did I hit Espio again!? No. It felt more like a wall to me. I gasped in amazement as a see through cyan dome revealed itself around Sonic. He gazed at me, an amused smirk on his face, surprised looks on the others including mine. I felt my anger die down as I stared at the force-field in amazement. Sonic smiled and a beam of energy appeared on the palm of his right hand and the force-field dome thingy seemed to be sucked into it. As soon as it had appeared, it disappeared.

Amy: W-What the...H-How did.. W-Why did...

Sonic: * points to Amy's hammer* I'd prefer if you put that thing away Amy.

Amy: * hammer disappears* Fine! But you have to come with us to the house so you can heal.

Sonic: There won't be any need* smirks*

He clapped his hands together and once again, I was amazed. The same blue light from earlier circled his entire body until he was completely covered in blue light. It stayed like that for a moment and then seemed to be swept away by the wind. We saw Sonic again, but he had no cuts! His eye wasn't bleeding, he didn't even have any blood on him!

Nobody's P.O.V

Sonic's cuts were completely healed as he stared at his friends confused, amazed, and surprised faces. He couldn't help but laugh at them.

Sonic: (hahahaha) You (hahahah) should see (hahahaha) your faces!

Shadow: How...

Blaze: Did you...

Silver: Do..

Cream: That..?

Apparently Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge were still in shock. They just stared at the blue hedgehog. They were knocked out of their shock by Sonic clapping in front of their faces.

Sonic: Helllllllllllo!? Wake up!

After shaking their heads several times, they finally got back to reality.

Knuckles: W-What?!

Amy: Sonic! You're healed!

Tails: Did I just see what I think I just saw?

Sonic:*sweat drop* Umm, depends.. Did you see me heal myself with my crystal?

Tail: Y-yes, how did you do that?

Sonic: This crystal basically holds almost all of my power and I can heal myself by using some of it.

Rouge: * eyes the crystal* Hmmmm.. interesting*smirks*

Sonic: Rouge if you want the crystal you're going to have to kill me first..

Shadow: * smirks* Looks like someone is a little protective over their crystal...

Sonic: I'm not trying to be protective over it.

Silver: Oh really..

Sonic: Yes! If anyone manages to remove this crystal from my collar all of my powers will be released out of it, including my life energy. One of the only reasons I have it is because I have tons of powers that I can't control and if those powers are released, it would both destroy me, and at least 7 or 8 planets.

Cream: That defiantly would not be good.

Knuckles: And your brother has a crystal as well..

Sonic: Yeah, but his doesn't hold as much power as mine does, if his powers were released he would only destroy himself and about 4 planets, but that still isn't good , so Rouge, don't you dare touch my crystal!

Rouge: *Sighs* FINE!

Blaze: Sonic, you said that your brother was killed, he looked pretty alive to me!

Sonic: Look,before we go into that, let's go back to the house.

Sonic's P.O.V

Shit! She had to remember I said that! I got saved from talking about my past for about a minute as we walked back to the house. Luckily, we still had one. During the fight I had lead Scourge away from the house so we wouldn't destroy it. I went in and sat on one of the couches. Tails and Amy sat beside me and the others sat on the other two couches.

Blaze: So Sonic, what was the real reason you went into a trance when you saw the symbol the answer you gave us last time didn't make much sense, and as far as we know you only have one brother so why did you lie about him being killed?

Sonic: First of all, I wasn't in a trance, that symbol is a trigger to some of my memories from my childhood. Second of all no, my brother wasn't killed, he was just turned into a mindless slave. There. You happy?

I looked at their faces. I could tell that they wanted to hear more. Well, they weren't going to hear more. I had a hard enough time even thinking about my past, let alone describing it and talking about it. They all continued staring at me.

Sonic: I'm not saying anything else about my past so don't even ask.

I noticed Blaze whisper to Silver. I saw Silver smiling and he looked at me. His eyes, boots, and gloves shone blue. No! I finally realized what he was doing but it was to late. We arrived 12 years in the past... at my home planet.

To Be Continued 


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic's P.O.V

I looked around at the all too familiar surroundings. We were in the palace gardens. True, it wasn't really a garden, it was more like a forest. It had some of the rarest species of flowers and plants and even when I see it now, it's still is very, very beautiful. But I wasn't admiring the beauty of it now. All of my attention was on Silver, along with my rage. And a death glare that could literally melt stone to go along with it.

Sonic: **SILVER! WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE!**

My shout made him cringe. Scourge had already ticked me off today. And since he was watching the fight, he should know it's not a good thing to anger me. Why did he have to bring us here! I didn't tell them about my past for a reason, and now here we were.

Silver: S-Sonic, c-c-calm down! I-I just was c-curious.

Sonic: I don't care! Take us back** NOW**!

Blaze: NO! SONIC! I'M SICK OF YOU AND YOUR LIES! NOW YOU WILL EITHER TELL US ABOUT YOUR PAST, ALL OF IT, OR YOU WILL BE FORCED TO RELIVE IT!

Sonic: I-

I was cut off by a very familiar voice in the distance, that seemed to be coming closer by the second. Two blurs past us. A green one, and a blue one.

?: Come on Sonic! Keep up!

Younger Sonic: SCOURGE! I'm trying!

Rouge: Awww! Sonic you were so cute!

It was true, now that both me, and my brother had come a bit closer to where we were , you could see the two of us a little more clearly. Even I had to admit I looked a little cute. Both of us had floppy, a bit over sized ears and big cyan and emerald eyes. Knuckles had an amused smirk on his face, that was short lived because I shot him a strong death glare.

Younger Scourge: Well try harder or I'm going to win! Jeez, you're so slow!

I noticed everyone look at me. Shadow and Silver were grinning.

Sonic: What!?

Silver: HA! You were slow!?

I didn't need to answer and just pointed to my younger self. 4 year old Sonic had caught up with 4 year old Scourge. Not liking competition, Scourge tackled Sonic to the ground. They rolled in a blue and green ball of spikes and rolled down a hill and through some thin bushes. They hit a tree at the bottom of the hill which separated them. Both Scourge and Sonic landed on their bums on the forest floor and looked at each other. Sonic had leaves and small debris stuck on the tips of his sharp quills and he pulled them off while Scourge laughed at him. It was then that the others noticed a weird metal brace attached onto Sonic's left ankle.

Sonic: *points to leg brace* THAT, was why I couldn't keep up.

Tails: What is that?

Sonic: It's a leg brace. It basically paralyzes my ankle so I can't move it properly and can't run really fast.

Cream: Why did you have to wear it?

Sonic: My parents made me. They said it wasn't "normal" to be able to run at break-neck speeds.

We turned back to mine and Scourge's younger selves.

Sonic: Why did you tackle me!? I finally caught up!

Scourge: Yeah, **finally**! How hard is it to keep up?! I wasn't even going that fast!

Sonic: Well you don't have to wear this stupid thing *points to leg brace* If it wasn't for this I would have won!

My brother didn't have any come back so he just randomly came up with something to annoy me.

Scourge: Yeah! Well at least I don't have to be king when I'm older! So meh!*blows raspberry*

Amy: YOU'RE ROYALTY!

Sonic;*sweat drops* well.. ummm... yeah, sort of...

Blaze: Why didn't you tell us!?

Sonic: Hey! I was only considered a prince for the first 5 years of my life!

The scene changed to Scourge and Sonic heading back to the castle. We appeared at a grey, stone castle and went to the throne room where our parents sat. Just like us, our parents had crystals that control their powers. My mother queen Spirit, a turquoise hedgehog with bright cyan eyes, was wearing a long, crystal blue dress . And my father, A lime green hedgehog with emerald green eyes wearing a bright blue cape, king Strike. Strike looked stressed as he read what looked like a letter from the war that was going on between the demons. Apparently the demons were forcing the army back and they needed more men. A servant ( a red hedgehog with bright, orange eyes) stepped into the room.

Servant: Your highness, shall I get the rest of your soldiers ready to go into war?

Strike: No, I will not have any more of my men be destroyed in a battle I'm not willing to fight. I'll be going this time.

Servant: But, your highness-

Strike raised a hand to silence him. He then spoke calmly.

Strike: I **am **going to the war. I'm not afraid to risk my life to save thousands of others-

Once again, everyone looked at me.

Sonic: yes?!

Knuckles: *smirks* Your so much like your father.

Sonic: You won't be saying that in a little bit...

Rouge: What do you mean?

Sonic: Just keep watching...

Strike:-and besides, I'm taking my two sons with me.

Again everyone was staring at me.

Sonic: What?

Amy: YOUR FATHER TOOK YOU TO A DANGEROUS WAR WHERE YOU COULD BE KILLED!?

Sonic: Ummmm... I guess you could say that...

Shadow:*smirks*

My younger self and Scourge heard this and got excited. This was going to be our first **real** fight! I still can remember how excited I was. My father sent off the servant and turned to kneel down to our level.

Strike: Do you guys want to come and fight with me, for your kingdom?

Sonic & Scourge: Yes!

Strike: Alright then, let's-

Spirit: I'm coming as well.

Strike: *stands up and turns to his wife* But honey, y-you can't.

Spirit: I will not let my husband and sons go to war and possibly **die**, while I just sit here on a throne! * starts tearing up*

Strike: Don't worry, we'll be alright, I promise.* puts hand on Spirit's cheek and wipes some of her tears away* And if we don't come back, we're taking the demons with us. *does a smile similar to Sonic's*

Spirit: * now with more tears in her eyes* O-okay, but you guys better be back! * kisses Strike,Sonic, and Scourge*

Sonic & Scourge: Mom!

Strike: *laughs* Come on boys, let's go.

To Be Continued... 


	9. Chapter 9

Nobody's P.O.V

The scene changed once again. This time, they were at what looked like a battle field. One of the soldiers instantly recognized them and ran over to the king. She was a small, black cat with amber eyes, but she seemed to be the one with the strongest, unbroken spirit because there was still hope in her voice. Sonic and Scourge knew her very well. She was only 2 years older than them and they used to play fight with her in the gardens. Her name was Luna.

Luna: *bows head* Your highness...* sees Sonic & Scourge and gasps* What are you guys doing here!?

Sonic: Ah.. ya know, just going for a walk... in a battlefield..*Scourge laughs* What do you think we're doing here!?

Luna: But, you guys can't fight, can you?

Scourge: If what you do is considered fighting, then yep.

Luna: Excuse me! I can pin you down Scourge!

Strike: I see you guys remember Luna...

Sonic:*hears missile coming their way* Look out!

He jumped and tackled his brother,father, and Luna out of the way just before the missile exploded. It was a good thing he did because the others wouldn't have saw it before it was to late. They could see some demons in the distance. All of the demons looked just like regular mobians. The only difference was, they each had the same marking: a scar on their right eye.

Luna: Aw! *wipes away dust: Sonic! Why'd you have to ruin my clothes...

Sonic:*sarcasm* Yeah, you're welcome..

Rouge: Wasn't she in the army? Isn't she used to getting dirty?

Sonic:*shrugs* That's just how Luna is..

Knuckles: They accept kids in the military?!

Sonic: Her father was the chief, I think he's the one who let her in.

Shadow;*rolls eyes* Another father letting their kids go fight in the war...

Cream: Those kids must have been very brave!

Tails: Or stupid... very stupid...

A strong death glare from Sonic shut him up.

Strike: Nice job son... we better start fighting now...

Scourge: Ya think!?

Strike: *pulls out 4 little shot guns and gives 2 to Sonic and 2 to Scourge, he gives them both walkie-talkies* Here, if you see anything trying to attack you, shoot. Now go and find a hiding place. Help any of the soldiers and survivors if you can. Stay together.

Scourge: *nods and runs off*

Strike:*face palms*

Sonic: ummmm... Dad *points to leg brace* could you take this off?

Strike: Fine*pulls out a key from his quills and takes of the brace* Now go and find your brother!

Sonic: *smirks and runs off, creating a sonic boom that scares a lot of soldiers and demons* Opps, sorry!

Sonic found Scourge hiding behind a fallen wing of a army plane and sneaks in beside him. They see demons and start shooting them. But there was too many, soon they were cornered. Feeling a weird tingling in his hands, Sonic took off his gloves.

Shadow: Why did you take off your gloves?

Sonic: Like I said, I have uncontrollable powers. The crystal helps, but I have to wear these special white gloves to touch anything. They're made from a special fabric that is both fire proof, and electric proof. If not it will either catch on fire, or be electrified. I have gotten more control now, I can now touch objects and they won't be damaged. I didn't notice this when I was 4 though, so honestly I'm not sure why I took them off...

In the circle of demons, a very surprised Sonic's right hand was covered in blue fire. His left hand had a ball of energy that seemed to be full of electricity. The fire crackled, and the ball sparked the demons and Scourge were quite surprised. Sonic just stared at his hands in shock. He didn't know he could do that . He then smirked and gave a nod to Scourge. Scourge quickly ran past the shocked, slightly scared demons, he knew something big was going to happen. He took cover and used his walkie-talkie to tell the other soldiers to do the same. He could still see Sonic in the distance.

Sonic had now made both balls of energy fairly big and the demons took a step back. Sonic began to lift off the ground and his eyes became pupiless and glowed light blue. He spread his arms out. Both balls of energy now bigger than his head. He clapped them together creating a shock wave of fire and electricity. Almost all the demons on the field were either burnt to ash, or electrified. Sonic then felt exhausted. He was very shocked and scared at the power he had. Quickly he put his gloves back on. He had no more energy and collapsed onto the ground. Scourge and Luna came running up to him. Their faces both amazed and worried.

Scourge: Sonic! Sonic! Are you okay?

Sonic:*gets up from the ground* y-yeah...

Luna: That was **amazing**!

Scourge: Yeah! I didn't know you could do that!

Sonic: And I don't... think ...I'll be... doing that... again... any time.. soon.

Luna: You're pretty wiped out.

Sonic:*grins* But not... as much... as the ...demons!.. Look!

It was true. The battlefield was almost completely bare of demons. A few were still there but they seemed weak and very scared.

Sonic: I think ...I still ..have enough ..energy ...left ...to help ...take care ..of the rest.

Luna: Good, because it looks like your dad's in trouble..

Scourge and Sonic followed her gaze. The few remaining demons had gone after their dad! They had formed a tight circle around him and he was trying to fight his way out with his sword. Sonic,his brother, and Luna tried to run up to him to help him but the demons saw them and six of them ( a purple male hedgehog with orange eyes, a grey male rabbit with dark blue eyes, a bright red female fox with yellow eyes, a dark brown male dog with green eyes, a black and white female cat with purple eyes ,and a black female hedgehog with red eyes)managed to get a hold of the three. The purple hedgehog and the grey rabbit grabbed Sonic, the red fox and the black hedgehog got Scourge, and the black and white cat and brown dog got Luna.

Luna:*struggling* ugh... LET US GO!

Brown Dog: Quiet girl, you shall watch your king die!

Scourge:*tries to punch the brown dog but his fist gets caught by the black hedgehog*

Black hedgehog: * evil smirk * Are you ready to watch your daddy die?

Sonic:* still exhausted and whispers quietly* No, ...let ..me go..

Grey rabbit:*barley hears what Sonic said* I'm sorry, what was that? Oh.. You're the little brat that destroyed nearly half of us..*smirks and pulls out knife and holds it against Scourge's neck* You have quite an amazing little power young hedgehog...

Sonic:*gives death glare and speaks very serious* What... do ...you want?

Purple hedgehog:* nods to the black and white cat who pulls out another knife and holds it against Luna's neck* We want your power kid.. We want **you**..

Red fox:* speaks sweetly* And if you be a good little boy and let us take it, nobody will get hurt! Well,*smirks and speaks in a darker voice* except you that is... * unsheathes claws*

Silver: Why did she do that? Was she trying to scare you?!

Sonic:*shakes head* No, basically, if you wanted to join the demons side, or if they wanted you, they would have to use there claws to give you a scar like the one they had. If you where seen walking around with a scar on your right eye, you were considered on their side.

Blaze: How does that work? So your saying as soon as they give you a scar, you become evil?

Sonic: Yep, all of the demons claws were filled with venom. The venom basically messed with your mind and turned you evil, and as soon as you get a scar, the demons basically own your soul.

Knuckles: ummm, cool, I guess...

Amy;*hits him with her hammer* It's not cool! My Sonic almost died because of them!

Tails:*sweat drops* Okay let's keep watching...

Sonic had looked back to see his father unconscious at one of the demons feet. Another knife was held up against his neck. He had to be careful. One wrong move, and they would all die.

Black and white cat: We're giving you a choice kid, you either give us your soul, or we'll take your friend's, brother's, and father's. Your choice. If they die today... It will be all **your fault**...

**To be Continued..**


	10. Chapter 10

Black hedgehog: It's your choice kid... you friend and family, or your power..

Luna: No! Sonic! DON'T LISTEN TO-* brown dog puts hand over her mouth*

Black and White cat: I think we should just kill her right now for the fun of it, she's getting annoying..*raises knife*

Scourge & Sonic:*eyes widen* NO!

Purple hedgehog: Have you made up your mind yet kid?

Sonic:*still eying Luna, whispers*.. don't kill.. her

Red fox: I've had just about enough of this waiting... just kill her already, maybe then the blue freak will see we mean business.

Black and white cat: I agree, let's make her death slow and painful..* cuts Luna's arm open*

Luna:AHHHHHHHH!*Screams in pain*

Scourge & Sonic: No!

Grey rabbit: *evil smile and looks at Scourge* You're next!*cuts Scourge's arm*

Scourge:*screams in pain*

Sonic: NO! LUNA! SCOURGE!*Struggles in the demon's grasp*

Amy:*gasps* Oh my god! How could they do that to kids!?

Sonic:*shrugs and sighs*

Tails: I'm sorry you had to go through that Sonic...

Sonic: Oh, it gets worse..*glares at Silver* Much worse...

Blaze: Knock it off Sonic! You didn't tell us about your past so this is what you get!

Sonic: I didn't tell you guys about my past for a reason!

Shadow: Could you guys just shut up and watch!?

Rouge: Ooooh! Looks like Shadows interested!

Knuckles:*laughs*

Shadow:*death glare*

Sonic looked at Scourge and Luna who were slowly bleeding to death beside him. The three of them were so close together, that their blood stained Sonic's gloves. Sonic didn't like seeing his brother and friend in pain, let alone having their blood on his gloves. He looked up to see his father, unconscious and bloody. He felt rage form inside of him, how could they torture him like this? He looked at the demons faces. Inanity and amusement was written all over them, the black hedgehog, the brown dog, and the purple hedgehog were even laughing! They were actually enjoying this! His friend, his father, and brother were slowly bleeding to death and these idiots where laughing! His rage soon got the best of him and his quills started to turn darker. A fierce growl rising in his throat. The demons stopped laughing and looked at the hedgehog with fear. Sonic took one look at Luna and Scourge, who were now unconscious, whose faces were now extremely pale from the amount of blood lost, and that was enough to make his quills black and his peach fur a dark grey.

The present Sonic's quills changed black as well and so did his fur. Even though it wasn't actually happening this time, his old rage came back. His friends stepped away from him, scared.

Tails: S-Sonic, what's happening?

The sound of Tails voice reminded him that he was just watching his past, he wasn't actually in that situation. He calmed down and turned blue again.

Sonic: Sorry, I didn't mean to go into my dark form.

Shadow: Dark form?

Sonic: Yeah, It happens when I get **extremely **angry and my rage takes over.* looks at Silver* I'm surprised I only went into it now...

Silver:*gulps in fear* w-what can y-your dark form d-do?

Sonic:*smiles* Watch and you'll find out.

When they turned their attention back to younger Sonic, they were amazed to find him completely black. He was growling and his eyes had turned blood red.

Cream: Hey! He looks like Shadow!

Amy:*chuckles* HA! See I wasn't blind! Shadow looks like Sonic!

Shadow and Sonic:*death glare*

The demons dropped the unconscious Scourge and Luna on the ground the let go of the little dark Sonic(OMG! He would be **so **cute! XD) And turned to run. But dark Sonic appeared in front of them. ( yes I'm calling him Dark Sonic instead of dark super sonic)

Dark Sonic: **why are you running? Don't you want to play?**

Purple hedgehog: *pulls out shot gun*

Black hedgehog:*smirks and pulls out scythe *

The two hedgehogs attacked Dark Sonic. But he literally vanished before they could touch him. He appeared behind them with a dark purple energy ball. He shot it at the black hedgehog who barley dodged the attack, just from the heat of the blast gave her a badly seared muzzle. She stared in pain and in shock at the dark hedgehog before her, at his cold, red eyes. He seemed to have stared back at her with slight amusment as if to say:_ You've brought this on yourself..." _While he looked at the black hedgehog, the black and white cat jumped on Dark Sonic and forced him to the ground.

She was strong, but he already had a plan. He formed a energy ball in his right hand and she quickly moved over to his left. He then disintegrated the energy ball and punched the surprised cat into a nearby rock. She hit it so hard it cracked, she hit it lightly enough that she didn't break her spine though. The grey rabbit and the red fox helped her up and the black hedgehog got up as well and they snuck away from their other companions who were stupid enough to fight such a force. The purple hedgehog fired a bullet which hit Dark Sonic in the chest. But instead of killing him or making him bleed or anything, it didn't hurt him at all. The demon looked at the very,very angry hedgehog in fear. He was angered even more and now his fur was a darker black and his red eyes disappeared, he now had glowing pupiless white eyes. His quills started to rise a little and he now looked more terrifying than ever. They practically froze when he spoke. Evil laughs escaped his lips. His voice was darker, and it sent shivers up your spine just to hear it.

Dark Sonic: **You shouldn't have hurt Luna and Scourge...**

He disappeared again and then reappeared behind them. This time he attacked. He sent powerful balls of energy from his hands that always hit their target. The brown dog's right arm was seared so badly you could practically feel his pain. Dark Sonic looked down at them again, they were weak and he could easily kill them. He picked the purple hedgehog up by his neck, and stared at him with his glowing, white eyes.

Dark Sonic: **hmp... weak...** **I should kill you and your little friends for what you have done..*** turns back to normal* but then I wouldn't be any better than you.. * lets go of the purple hedgehog* Get lost...

Sonic's friends just stared at Sonic. Silver had fear on his face, and Shadow had a slight trace of fear as well. Sonic smirked in amusement.

Tails: Whoa...

Sonic: And that is why you shouldn't tick me off.

Without needing or wanting to be told twice, the purple hedgehog and the brown dog ran for their lives. Unknown to Sonic, his dad had watched him turn dark and the whole fight. He was truly shocked at what his son became. Sonic turned and saw his dad, he was going to run up to him and hug him when he collapsed on the ground unconscious. The others gasped as they saw a bullet that was shot into his back. The purple hedgehog stood behind him. He then stared at the king.

Purple hedgehog: I must say Strike... you're just full of surprises...

Strike: W-what do you mean?

Purple hedgehog: I should just kill you now, but I'd prefer to see your suffer... *looks at Sonic*

Strike: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON!?

Purple hedgehog: Oh, nothing, nothing at all your majesty...* laughs evilly* It's sad to see that you don't even know what your son **is**...

Strike;* pulls out sword* **TELL **ME NOW!

Purple hedgehog: * laughs* Your son is **half demon..**

The others once again gasped and looked at Sonic.

Amy:W-what!? How is that possible!?

Shadow: Your mother wasn't a demon, and neither was your father! How are you part demon!?

Sonic: I'm half demon, speed demon to be precise, one half demon is born only once every 200 years. No matter who the parents are. And it just so happened that half of my father's enemies blood runs in my veins. That's basically why I have more power than my twin.

Silver: Scourge is you twin!?

Sonic: Yep, my evil twin.. To Be Continued... 


	11. Chapter 11

Strike stared at his son in shock. By now, Sonic's blood had stained his blue fur, and he was fighting to stay awake. Luna and Scourge ran up to him with tear in their eyes. While Dark Sonic was fighting, Strike had regained consciousness and helped Luna and Scourge the best he could. Now they had stopped losing blood and their faces regained their natural color. They were shaking Sonic trying to keep him awake and conscious.

Luna: * crying softly* Come on Sonic, stay awake, please stay awake..

Scourge: Please brother..

Sonic: I-I... ca...n't...

Sonic passed out from blood loss and from pain. Without a word, Strike picked up his son and carried him back to the palace. Luna insisted she stay at the palace until Sonic woke up and she wouldn't leave until she knew Sonic was alright.

**Younger Sonic's P.O.V**

?:Sonic?

?: Come on Sonic, wake up..

Those voices sounded awfully familiar. It took me a second but I then recognized them. Luna and Scourge. I slowly began to open my eyes. A black and green figure were watching over me. As my eyes focused, Luna and Scourge came into view. Luna's eyes were red from crying I guessed and Scourge looked extremely worried. I tried to move but a sharp pain in my back told me that wasn't the best idea. I looked at the bandages wrapped around my stomach and my back. More bandages covered Luna's and Scourge's arms.

Sonic: w-what ..happened?

Scourge: You were shot by the demons.. you passed out and we took you back here.

Luna: You've been asleep for almost 3 days!

Sonic: Three days?!

Scourge: But at least you're awake now.

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Spirit walked into the room and to her relief, saw that her son was awake. She was still very mad at him for letting Sonic and Scourge go fight in the war, **and **for letting them go off on their own. He had tried to tell her something but she wouldn't listen to him. She just sat beside her son, in the three days, she had almost never left his side. It was like if she left him alone for one minute, someone would take her boy. She was very protective, just like any mother.

Spirit: Sonic, you're awake!

Sonic: Hi Mom..

Spirit: Let's see how your wound is doing..*takes off bandages*

Spirit:*gasps* Your cuts gone!

Scourge: No way! Dad said you got shot by a bullet! It takes at least a couple weeks for something like that to heal!

Blaze: How do you heal so fast?

Sonic: I'm half demon remember?

Tails: Demons heal fast?

Sonic:Yeah, about 18x faster than normal.

Knuckles: Aren't demons immortal as well?

Sonic: Yeah, but only some of them, I'm immortal in a way. That's why the bullet didn't kill me. I also am supposed to stop aging when I'm 25. But I don't like referring to myself as immortal.

Shadow: Is there anything that I have that you don't !?

Sonic: Jealous much?

Spirit: Strike! Sonic's cuts gone!

Strike: *thinks* _Of course it is ,he's half demon_.. *walks into room* That's great! Honey, we need to talk.

Sonic: Can I go outside? I'm better now..

Spirit: Of course you -

Strike: **NO **! Spirit, we need to talk **now..**

Sonic and Scourge cringed at their father's sudden anger. He never raised his voice, unless they were in trouble or weren't listening. They watched as their mother and father went downstairs. They tried to find something to do but there was nothing. Sonic thought that maybe his dad had calmed down a little and went downstairs to go find him.

Sonic: Dad?

He heard a muffled argument coming from behind the door. He leaned his sensitive ear up against the door. He recognized his mother and his father's voices.

Strike: I'm telling you he's one of **them **...

Spirit: How could this be!?

Strike: We have to do something before he discovers more of his powers! He'll over throw us and take over the kingdom!

Spirit: Sonic's our son, half demon or not. He has a good heart, he would never do such a thing and you'll never convince me that he will !

Strike: He has to be eliminated before he becomes even more of a threat!

Spirit: Are you saying you're going to **kill him**!? Are you insane!?

Strike: we'll kill him in his sleep, his death will be quick and painless.

Knuckles: I-I take that back... you're **nothing **like your father..

Sonic:*sad smirk* Yeah, but I can kind of understand why he wanted to kill me...

Amy: HOW COULD HE EVEN CONSIDER KILLING HIS SON!?

Sonic: The half-demon that lived before me, Toxic, took side with the demons. She over threw the royal family and led what was called "the dark ages". Children were enslaved and women and men were often tortured just for her entertainment. Finally, she was defeated and killed by my father and my mother. That's how they became royalty. A half-demon is more powerful than anything else that has ever lived. My father thought I would become something like her.

Blaze: Now I see why you didn't like talking about your past...

Sonic: Yeah, can we go back now?

Everyone except Sonic: **NO!**

Sonic: Why are you guys so interested in it anyway?

Shadow: Shut up and watch.

Younger Sonic's eyes filled up with tears. His father wanted to..to kill him! His mother mentioned he was half demon? How was that possible? Then he remembered the story of Toxic. He shuddered at the thought, he, was like.. her? NO WAY! He would never do something like that!

Spirit: I will not allow you to kill our son!

Strike: And I will not have my kingdom be run by a **blue freak**!

The name "blue freak" made both Sonic's cringe. Present Sonic had heard that name way too often for his liking. His ears flattened themselves against his spoke through clenched teeth in a low and angry voice, his eyes full of hatred.

Sonic: ugh... **I ..hate..that..name...**

Rouge: Why?

Sonic: Everyone called me that. Everyone thought I was the big freak of nature, a big mistake.*turns to tails* You think you're considered a freak because of your two tails, it's unusual yes, but try having bi-colored eyes and have flames and balls of energy appear randomly in your hands without you willingly allowing it.

The group fell silent. Blaze related the situation to herself when she was younger. She could barley control her flames, luckily her mother had the same power and taught her how to control and use her powers, but Sonic had no one to do that, and he had more powers than her! She could tell that when she was younger people thought she was strange, she could only imagine how strange they thought Sonic was.

Spirit: I'm not going to kill our son!

Strike: You never had a problem with killing people before...

Spirit: SHUT UP! That was long ago..

Cream: What were they talking about?

Sonic: Before my mom met my dad she was an assassin. She hid in the shadows and no one ever saw her. The only people that did, were the ones to be murdered. She was sent to kill my father but she was caught by one of Toxic's guards. My father saved her life and I guess they hung out with each other and after they defeated Toxic, fell in love.

Knuckles: Wow... is there anything about your family that is actually **normal**?

Sonic:*smirks* Not a chance!

To Be Continued 


	12. Chapter 12

Spirit:*slaps him* . .Him.

Strike: *knocks her unconscious* Sorry honey, but I can't let you get in the way. I have a little freak to take care of.

Younger Sonic felt both scared and angry. Why did his dad think so little of him? Surely if he wanted to be on the demons side, he wouldn't have fought them three days ago! Small flames formed on his hands and grew until they covered both of his hands. He screamed with rage and put both of his hands on the door. It went up in flames and turned into a pile of ashes in front of him. He saw his mother lying on the floor and his father holding a knife. His father smiled evilly at the sight of Sonic.

Sonic: I' m not a freak. .

Strike found the perfect opportunity to hurt his son. Not physically, but mentally. Maybe his son would do his work for him. If he could manage to get this child so depressed, maybe he would see no point in living and commit suicide

. Strike: *sarcastic*Of course not, I mean you know everybody can wield fire and create huge shock waves of electricity and can break the sound barrier and...

Sonic: * tears in his eyes*SHUT UP! I'm NOT a freak!

Strike: Yes you are, you will always be one, I saw you trying to play "hero" on the battlefield. But do you see anyone congratulating you? Even if you do manage to become a hero, everyone will just know you as the little blue freak who doesn't belong. You're a insult to your family. A mistake. Your not my son. My son would be better, and not useless like you.

The present Sonic was both hurt and angered. He screamed and clapped his hands together creating a shock wave that was a lot like Shadow's chaos control. Both his father and his younger self were frozen in time. Sonic ran off into the palace gardens. His friends just stared at younger Sonic. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, his ears were laid back against his head. The poor child was confused, hurt and scared. Cream went up to him a tried to hug him, as if she could comfort him and mend his broken heart. She couldn't because her arms went right through him. She wasn't very surprised at this. Silver used his powers to make them travel to the past all the time. Though when they do travel to the past, they can never interact with anything, then they can't screw anything up.

Amy:*sniff* Poor Sonic...

Silver:*feels guilty* Now I regret doing this to him...

Shadow walked up to Strike. When he was closer to the lime green hedgehog he noticed a cut in his left arm. When he got even closer, he noticed something very odd about it, instead of it being red from blood, it was a strange purple. It looked like,,, venom?

Shadow: Hey Tails, check this out.

Tails ran over and looked at the cut. Tails pulled out a small test tube and analyzed gasped in amazement when he realized what the venom was.

Tails: Remember how Sonic said that if a demon cuts you you would turn evil?

Shadow: Yeah why?

Tails: I think before Sonic's dad fell unconscious, one of the demons cut him. The venom must have just spread to his brain turning him evil.

Amy: So that's why he suddenly turned into a jerk!

Blaze: And Sonic thinks he was the one who caused his father to hate him...

Cream: We should go tell him this! Maybe then He would feel better.

?: No, his father's sudden change of sides is the least of his worries.

The others gasped in amazement, a turquoise,female hedgehog with a long white dress stood before them. She had feathery white wings with crystal blue looked at her, then looked at queen Spirit, then did a double-take. That WAS queen Spirit, but... how?

Knuckles: H-how? Y- you're there...

Spirit:*laughs* You think you guys are the only ones who know how to time travel?

Rouge: So.. you're Sonic's mother? Spirit:*sad smile* Yeah, but it was only for a short time...

Silver: What do you mean?

Spirit: Oh,you haven't got that far yet? Here, let me speed things up a bit.

The past was unfrozen and sped up a bit. It showed Sonic running back up stairs to Scourge and Luna crying. Strike sent demons after all three of them and they found a secret passage outside.. Luna and Scourge had already entered the passage, when one of the demons grabbed Sonic and flung him against the wall.

Luna&Scourge: SONIC!

Sonic:GO! I'll be fine!

They didn't argue with him. The demons had set the castle on fire. And Sonic was stuck in the middle of it. He screamed as debris fell around him, searing his quills and fur. He managed to get to a window on the 5th story. Night had fallen and everything shone with moonlight. There was water beneath where he was and he instantly took a step back.. He saw Scourge and Luna on the shore calling to him. The flames grew larger and Sonic was forced to jump. The water softened his landing but he couldn't swim. He was losing oxygen and his vision was going blurry, he was certain he was going to die. Just before it was too late, Luna had jumped in and brought him to the surface.

Luna:*shaking him* Sonic! SONIC!

Scourge: Please bro...

Sonic coughed up water and some blood but managed to not pass out. Him and Scourge looked sadly at the castle, by now it was covered in bright orange flames. Their mother came running over to them and she had a huge, deep cut in the side of her head. She collapsed onto the ground in front of them.

Sonic&Scourge:MOM!

The three children desperately tried to stop the bleeding.

Spirit: *whispers* Luna... you were always like a daughter to me... you never gave up hope...and Scourge... you will turn into a strong warrior one day... Sonic... no matter what life throws at you... always remember that you are loved... by your family... Goodbye... my.. children...

Spirit murmured her goodbye and then fell still. They all cried silently when she stopped breathing. The demons then caught up to them and they grabbed Luna and were forced to leave their mother's dead body. They were cornered by thorn bushes. Sonic refused to have all three of them get caught and he pushed Scourge and Luna through the bushes and they rolled down the hill and began running again. From the bottom of the hill, Sonic's painful screams could be turned their heads and watched helplessly as Sonic was taken away. Scourge's heart was broken, first his mother, and now his brother. Luna hugged him and they both cried.

Scourge: Come on, we have to get moving..

Luna: But where? Where Scourge! There's nothing left for us! NOTHING ! EVERYTHING IS GONE! Sonic's gone...*cries even more*

Scourge:*looks her in the eye* We'll get him back. I'm not going to let my brother die like this.

Luna:*nods* You two are like brothers to me. I will risk my life if it means saving him.

Scourge:Good, you might have to...

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Knuckles: He escaped though right? From the demons I mean, they didn't do anything to him.

Spirit:*shakes head sadly* J-Just watch...

The scene changed to Sonic strapped tightly to a metal table with metal chains. A grey squirrel came into the room with a big needle filled with an orange substance. Sonic saw this and struggled beneath the chains. The demon smirked and her voice was strangely calm.

Grey Squirrel: Now, now Sonic. You don't want me to get your brother for this experiment instead do you?

Rouge: What does she mean?

Spirit: The demons knew that Sonic was powerful and that he would try to escape, so they threatened that they would capture Scourge and Luna.

Amy; Why were they experimenting on him?

Spirit: They wanted to test out potions and poisons to see how a living thing reacts to it. If it was a painful reaction, they used it to torture the non-demons they had in captivity or just to capture them. Sonic was the only captive they had so they used him.

Shadow: He didn't grow and extra arm or something did he?

Spirit: No, no, none of the effects he had were permanent, and he never mutated which I guess you could say that's a good thing.

Sonic stopped struggling and the grey squirrel jabbed the needle into his shoulder. He screamed in pain and started thrashing. It felt like his blood was on fire. The grey squirrel enjoyed his painful screams and went to take a tube of his blood. She was amazed when his blood touched the tube and the tube instantly melted. She examined his blood very carefully, completely forgetting to hedgehog who was burning from the inside out.

Demon; Interesting... *Turns to Sonic* It seems your blood has turned to acid...Normally I would love to watch you die, but you're the only one I have to experiment on so..*grabs another needle filled with a blue substance* I'll give you the antidote.

She once again jabbed the needle into the same spot on his shoulder and the burning sensation went away. His screaming died down and he was panting on the table. The grey demon grabbed him roughly by the neck and pulled him off the table, without undoing the chains. His quills screeched against the metal and a few of them were pulled out. The demon then proceeded to drag him down a long, dark hallway. Her claws dug into his neck and his blood started to cover them. She reached a small, dark cell and threw him in it. He landed on his back against a hard, cold stone wall. He crawled over to a corner and lifted his knees up to his chest. The heavy metal door slammed shut and the grey demon was gone. Sonic cried softly in his cell. Everything hurt. But this experiment was not as nearly as painful as some of the other ones. He got lucky, there was only one today, other days there were 6 or 7. He cried and cried until he had no tears left. Moonlight shone threw the very narrow window in the cell. Sonic looked up at the moon and thought of Luna. Was she okay? Was she still with Scourge? Was Scourge okay? Where were they? Were they looking for him? He didn't know. He closed his eyes and silently prayed for his questions to be answered.

Sonic: You guys better be okay...

He prayed that they were alright and that one day, he would escape this horrible place. That he will join them again and they would be free. Free from the demons. Happy. That word seemed strange to him. He had not felt happiness since he came to the base. He had been here for over a year. He had no happiness left.

Amy:*now crying* How could they do that to him? HE'S JUST A KID!

Cream: Poor Sonic..

Shadow: I'm truly disgusted by those demon's ways of living.

Silver: What happened to Scourge and Luna?

Spirit: They lived on the streets. They stayed out of sight and were never caught... until one day...

Blaze; Who got caught?

Spirit:... Scourge...

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Luna: Scourge..*shivers* I'm cold...

Scourge: Come on Luna, we have to keep on walking. We can't risk being caught.

Luna: If the demons were planning on catching us, we would have been taken away long ago..

Scourge: They already took him. I'm not letting them take you as well now hurry up!

Luna: *stops* Sonic sacrificed his life so that we could live to fight another day. And that's what I plan to do.

Scourge: *stops and looks at her* Are you insane?! He wanted us to live, I'm going to leave it like that.

Luna: Why would he let them take him and save our lives just so we could live an extra year and then be caught! He has faith in us Scourge.

Scourge: And I have faith that if you keep believing in that nonsense you will be on the road to insanity. Now come on.

They walked threw many different alleys and streets. Finally they came to a huge forest surrounded by thick thorn bushes. They both walked straight through them. The thorns scratched at their faces and their fur. The scratches were small though, and they weren't very harmful. They had gone through these bushes many times before. And after about 10 minutes of thorns and leaves, they came to a small clearing. In the middle of the clearing, there was a fort made of brick from the castle, and fallen branches. Luna and Scourge had made it the night after they ran away. It was good shelter from the wind and the rain. A stream ran about a mile away and they got their water from it. Deeper into the forest, some kind of weird fruit grew. The fruit was bitter, but it was better than starving.

Luna: I'm going to go pick some fruit.

Scourge: Do you want me to go with you?

Luna: I'm not a baby! I'll be fine!

Scourge: I was just asking...

She rolled her eyes and ran off into the forest. Scourge shivered and realized just how cold it was. He began to make a fire in their little "fire pit". The fire crackled and he remembered his brother. When he passed out after the fight, his hands kept on randomly forming fire balls and balls of electricity. It was both frightening and amazing. He wondered if the demons kept him alive.

Scourge:*shakes head* No, Sonic is dead. end of story.

Still he couldn't help but wonder... He heard a scream in the distance. It sounded... familiar..

Scourge: LUNA!

He ran as fast as his feet would carry him. He saw a red, fluffy dog, a demon holding Luna by her neck against the tree. When Luna saw him her eyes widened.

Luna: SCOURGE! NO IT'S A-

She was cut off by the red dog who put her hand over her mouth.

Red dog: We don't want to ruin the surprise do we?

Another demon, a brown jackrabbit, came out of the bushes behind Scourge holding a needle with a mysterious orange liquid. Scourge didn't notice him though. But Luna did.

Luna: *bites the dog's hand* SCOURGE WATCH OUT!

Too late. The demon jabbed Scourge with the needle. Scourge collapsed to his knees and began to scream in pain. Luna punched the red dog in the face and ran. She was no help to Scourge if they were both captured. The demons smiled, revealing blood soaked teeth. They turned to Scourge.

Red dog: Your brother has been quite useful to us...

Scourge's eyes widened when he heard that his brother was alive.

Brown jackrabbit: What's wrong? Did you actually believe that he was dead! Ha! You hedgehogs really are stupid.

Scourge:*passes out*

Red dog: * pulls out walkie-talkie* We got him

?:Good, bring him back and give him the antidote.

The two demons tied up Scourge and half carried/ half dragged him to the base. It was a long walk and took until night to get there. They gave him the antidote and threw him into the cell with a sleeping Sonic. Sonic had already been experimented on today. His fur was covered in blood and he had cuts everywhere. He was awoken by the heavy door slamming shut and painful groaning coming from someone else. He walked up to the mysterious black outline and he could just make out that his visitor was a hedgehog. He gasped when his crystal started to glow, he noticed a green crystal starting to glow as well. He couldn't believe it! That only happened when his brother was nearby.. could it be? No, it couldn't. His mind was probably was just imagining things. The other hedgehog groaned and rolled onto his back. Slowly his eyes blinked open and now Sonic knew exactly who it was.

Sonic: SCOURGE!?

Scourge:huh?..What?*sees Sonic* SONIC!? Am I dead?!

Sonic:*laughs* Your not dead. How did they catch you? Where's Luna!?

Scourge:*hugs him* She got away. Have you been here this whole time? Why didn't you escape?

Sonic: The demons promised if I didn't try to escape they would leave you two alone.

Scourge: AND YOU ACTUALLY TRUSTED THEM?

Sonic: I had no choice! If I failed to try to escape, they would kill me and probably kill you guys as well.

Scourge: *looks at Sonic's blood-stained fur* What have they been doing to you?

Sonic: Experiments... painful ones..

Scourge; I'm so sorry, if I would have known..

Sonic: It was better for you to think I was dead.

Scourge;*gets angry* FOR WHO!? FOR YOU?! YOU LEFT US! ME AND LUNA WERE HEARTBROKEN! WE BOTH CRIED FOR 4 DAYS STRAIGHT! MOM DIED AND THEN I THOUGHT I HAD LOST YOU AS WELL! IF IT WEREN'T FOR LUNA I WOULD HAVE ENDED MY MISERY THAT NIGHT! * starts crying*

Sonic: I didn't want you guys to come after me. If we were all caught, there would be no one left to fight the demons.

Scourge: You actually believe we could fight them?! Sonic, we're 5 years old!

Sonic: If we won't fight, then who will?

Scourge: Why are we even talking about fighting them when we're still stuck here!?

Sonic: Not for long.

Scourge: What do you mean?

Sonic whispers a plan in Scourge's ear. Scourge's eyes lit up and he agrees. They both talked for hours and then went to sleep. For once, Sonic was happy again. His twin brother was here with him, alive. If only Luna was here. He silently thanked the gods for answering his prayers. Maybe they hadn't given up on him. Maybe he still had a chance to make things right.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, the demon that was guarding the cell opened the door, only to find the two hedgehogs gone! They didn't see them anywhere! He stepped into the dark cell. Someone hit him very, very hard and he fell unconscious against the stone wall. Sonic stood up and rubbed his fist. Him and Scourge were hiding behind the door. He bent down and took his keys and him and Scourge left the cell. They locked the door behind them. They then both became blurs running through many different halls looking for a way out. Sonic had almost forgotten how to run. He was always dragged everywhere by his neck, or he was unconscious. It felt so good. He didn't enjoy the moment very long though, soon sirens started blaring everywhere. The demons knew they weren't in their cell. Sonic and his brother reached a glass door. They rammed right through it. They kept on running and Sonic was glad to be able to breath fresh air again. After a year of pain and suffering, it looked like it was about to end. He had been waiting forever to do this. His happiness was short lived. A laser came out of nowhere and he barley dodged the attack. He kept on running though. He wasn't going to be taken back there. He had to stop though when they reached a cliff. Him and Scourge looked frantically around, but there was no way out. The demons soon had them cornered.

Scourge: Sonic, do that shock wave thing you did in the war.

Sonic: *tries* I-I can't! I don't have enough energy!

Demon: You thought you could escape? Ha, you really are idiots. Now you'll both be captured again.

Scourge: Nope. Just me *stands in front of Sonic*

Sonic: Scourge, what are you doing!?

Scourge: I owe you one!*pushes Sonic off the cliff and into a river*

Sonic: SCOURGE!*coughs*

NO! At the top of the cliff,The demons had grabbed onto Scourge's arms and neck and he was pulled away. Sonic had lost his brother again. Soon water filled his lungs and he passed out. The river washed him up onto the river bank and he slowly started to wake up. As soon as he did, he coughed up tons of water. He then immediately began looking for his brother. He could have gotten away. He had no luck though. He did find something extraordinary though. He found the remains of the castle! Somehow, the bottom floor of it had survived. By now plants had covered most of it, but still. He ran over to it and he felt like he needed to start looking for something. He found a black hoodie his size, with a shot gun, smoke grenades, black pants with tons of pockets, black fingerless gloves, and a note. He read the note and started to cry silently. It was from his mother.

Spirit: I left my son those things as a gift. I managed to return to the world of the living and brought them there. Sonic heard someone coming and grabbed the things and hid. Two demons walked by.

Demon: So we got his brother instead... do we still continue the plan?

Other demon: We have to. We've been talking about it for what, 5 years now? We must pull through with it.

They continued walking and talked about their plan. Sonic tried to follow them but he couldn't get close enough to hear them.

Demon: But the kid's not getting off the hook that easy.

Other Demon: What do you mean?

Demon:*smirks* You'll see.

Sonic tried to figure out their plan but he couldn't. There wasn't enough information. He slipped on the hoodie, pants, and gloves . He fit in perfectly with the shadows. Nighttime had fallen and he walked aimlessly into the forest. He was starting to get tired and he decided to sleep in one of the trees. He sat on a branch and looked up at the stars. It was a beautiful night. And for the first time in a while, he wasn't in a cell. His prayers had truly been answered. He then drifted off into a deep , sleep. All of his senses were still alert for any noises at all. He was awoken, and nearly given a heart-attack, by someone hammering some sort of wanted poster on the side of the tree. He stayed perfectly still until the man left. He slipped out of the tree and gasped when he saw who the poster was for. He was wanted. He was wanted for murder of his own father! Is this what the demons meant by him not getting off the hook? So they killed his father and somehow pinned the blame on him?

Sonic: Are you kidding me? Great. Now he was both an outlaw, and a runaway. Could things really get any worse?

For some weird reason the past shone brighter and brighter until everyone had to shield their eyes.

Cream: What's happening?!

Spirit: We're being taken to a different time zone!

The light died down but they were not in Sonic's time anymore. Or possibly even his planet. They were on a destroyed... extremely hot city know mostly only to Silver and Blaze...

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings... at least unfamiliar to all of them except Silver. He couldn't help but have his eyes widen with recognition. Everything was familiar. The old house, the destroyed trees surrounding it, and most of all... the white male hedgehog and the grey female hedgehog. He knew these two very well. His parents. In a white cradle slept two baby hedgehogs, one pure white, and the other a bit greyish. Silver recognized the greyish one to be none other than... himself. But the other one... he just wasn't sure.

Amy: Aww! Look at little Silver!

Silver: U-Ummm... S-Spirit?

Spirit: Yes Silver:

Silver: W-Who is she?!

Spirit: *smiles* Who better to explain it than her herself?

Shadow: What?! What do you mean?

Spirit: * Fades away* You'll see...

As the ghost disappeared Sonic's friends couldn't help but worry. Especially Silver. Who was she? And why can't I help but feel that she's important... he thought. With out even realizing, the group all squeezed together, in fear. Silver felt a cold tap on his shoulder and gave a yelp of surprise. Everyone turned and heard laughter that almost sounded... childish.

?: Hahaha! oh, you should have seen your face!

A pure white hedgehog with cyan eyes and stripes appeared and scared the life out of Silver... again. She wore black knights armor and a glowing cyan sword strapped to her waist.

Silver: Don't do that Dammit!

Cream: Hey! You're like that baby hedgehog right there! T

he group turned and saw the little white hedgehog, then looked back to the taller one... Silver practically passed out.

?: What's the matter? Did ya forget about your big sis?

Blaze: Big sis?

Beam: Yep! But only by like a couple of minutes...

Silver: I have... you are... * starts breathing really fast*

?: Oh god I think he's hyperventilating!

Shadow: Hold on...

The black hedgehog walked up to the now pale hedgie and smacked him upside the head. Silver shook his head multiple times before having finally calmed down.

Blaze: Jeeze Silver! Don't do that!

?: *sweat drop* Heh, now that that's over with... let's have a proper introduction shall we? I'm Beam the hedgehog... Sister of Silver the hedgehog.

Silver: But that's not possible! I would remember if I had a sister!

Beam: Well, half-sister technically, ... and no.. you were... We were too young when I was taken.

Knuckles: What do you mean... taken?

Beam: Exactly what it sounds like, I was kidnapped by the demons.

Blaze: But the demons do not exist in out time, they apparently only existed in Sonic's unless...

Beam: *nods* yep.. I was captured and taken to Sonic's, my other half-brothers time...

Rouge: Wait so you're..

Tails: Sonic and Silvers sister?!

Beam: Yep!

Shadow: How the hell does that work?

Beam: After I was captured, the demons put some of Sonic's DNA into me, hence the cyan stripes...

Amy: D-Did they kill you afterward?!

Beam: No, Sonic saved me and we became close friends.

Knuckles: Does Sonic by chance know that you're Silver's sister?

Beam: half-sister, and no. *turns to Silver* I've been looking for you for a long time...

Tails: Where is Sonic anyways? He ran off before and didn't come back yet...

Beam: What are you guys traveling through time for anyways?

Silver: erm... I sort of...made Sonic re watch his past?

Beam: YOU DID WHAT?! *sigh* Oh well... he knew he'd have to tell you guys about sooner or later... he was hoping for later...

A huge crash made everyone turn their attentions to the two sleeping hedgies. They could only watch helplessly as one of the demons took little sleeping Beam, who practically made her deaf by screaming when she picked her up. This of course woke Silver up and the demons left him and went back to their own time. Silver's parents ran into the room and calmed the child. Silver's mother realized the missing baby as soon as she saw the crib. Her husband instantly set out looking for the child... completely unaware that she was never to be found.

Shadow: *rubs his ears* man, who was crying louder? You or Silver?

Beam: moi.

Amy: You speak french?

Beam: Nope.

Once again the group was almost blinded as they returned to the past they were, sort of familiar with. Spirit was waiting there.

Spirit: I see you've met your sister Silver.

Silver: *looks at Beam* heh, yeah...

Beam: *sees little Sonic* Oh! I forgot how cute he looked when he was little!

Spirit:*laughs* yes...

Tails: how old was he when he rescued you?

Beam: hmmmm... I think he was.. 7? Yeah 7 or 8. I didn't really trust him at first... heh heh...

Knuckles:*smiles* what did you do to him?

Beam: Umm ya know... just blasted him a couple of times with my dark magic...

Tails: wow... that would hurt...

Beam: * smirks* You have no idea...

To be Continued...

Me: Beam belongs to Beam The Hedgehog and Sonic and co. belong to Sega


	17. Chapter 17

Sonic ripped up the poster to shreds. Nobody reads the posters ,right? He heard a gun shot and felt a searing pain hit his ear. He put his hand up to it, and when he looked at it, it was stained with blood. He felt to make sure he still had an ear and sighed with relief when only the tip had been taken off. He turned around to see a grey dog holding a gun. That bastard! He could have taken his ear off!

Sonic: What was that for!?

Grey dog: For killing the king. He was our only hope in defeating the demons. And you murdered him.

Sonic couldn't believe this. He actually believed that he killed his own father? He raised his gun, ready to shoot. This time, he aimed for Sonic's head. Sonic, not liking the idea of being a target, ran off into the shadows of the forest. The dog came running after him but he couldn't keep up and called for more of his friends and they started chasing him. Sonic smiled, his clothes made him blend in perfectly. He climbed up a tree and had to stifle a laugh when the grey dog and is friends looked around below him looking like idiots. He hadn't had some fun in a while so he decided to give up on hiding.

Sonic: HEY! I'm over here!

Grey dog: There he is!

Sonic: -_- Didn't I just say that?

Apparently his remark was only heard by deaf ears as they charged towards Sonic. By now Sonic was at the base of the tree. These guys really are idiots! He though. He waited for the last second before he dodged out of the way. The grey dog and his friends ran head first, really hard into a tree, and if you decide to fight with a tree, the tree always wins. Some of them fell unconscious Some of their heads even got stuck in the tree! Jeez, Sonic thought, how herd were they trying to ram me? He laughed and ran off. He stayed hidden in the forest and he wasn't shot again at all that day. He found another tree branch to sleep on. He woke up early at dawn and continued on his journey. He didn't know where he was to go. But he knew that he needed to get away from the areas where he was wanted. He could maybe go to one of the other kingdoms on the planet. There was at least 8 not including his own. Surely at least one of them would believe him. But why would they. He sighed. His whole life was a mess. He thought back to his father's hurtful words he said a year ago. Was he really a mistake? Unwanted? Then he thought to his mother's words. She said he was loved by his family. She never said that she loved him, or that he wasn't a mistake. He was so confused.

Sonic:Why can't my life make sense for once!

He rested for a while then continued to walk on silently. When he passed small towns, he put his hood up and no one recognized him. Nobody stopped him, or even tried. He looked like the last person you would ever want to talk to. Everyone avoided him. His hood covered his eyes. Surely if anything would give him way it would be his glowing eyes. He continued walking until he came to a huge city. He started to get hungry. He hadn't eaten for at least 3 days. But he couldn't buy anything. He didn't have any money. But he needed to eat. He turned to his very last resort. He knew it was wrong, but he wasn't going to starve. He turned down a street that wasn't very busy. There was a food stand full of juicy fruit. Sonic turned down a back road and began to run until he was a blur. He ran past the fruit stand and grabbed a few of the food. The orange cat who was at the stand was too much in shock to even protest. Sonic walked down a dark street and ate the apple he grabbed. He had never tasted anything so good. The demons had feed him only bitter, tasteless food. He finished his apple and unpeeled the orange he had also grabbed. He felt guilty for stealing. But it's not like he stole anything super expensive. A few oranges and apples missing isn't a big deal. He heard crying coming from one of the back alleys. He cautiously walked towards the sound. He found a little girl, about 3 years old, dressed with ripped, dirt-covered clothes. She saw him and backed away, fear showing in her eyes.

Girl: S-Stay a-away! D-don't h-hurt me p-please.

Sonic: Hurt you? Why would I hurt you?

Girl: People like to b-beat me.

Sonic: I promise, I'm a friend. I won't hurt you.

Girl: O-Okay.*shivers* brrrr..so cold..

Sonic realized just how cold this girl had to be. Winter was approaching and the temperature was dropping. He had a hoodie to keep him warm, she had nothing. He decided to ask her about her parents and where they were.

Sonic:Where are your parents?

Girl:I-I don't know. I ran away from home a year ago. They said they didn't love me so I ran away.*starts crying again*

Sonic: *bends down to her level and holds out an orange* Here... ya want this?

Girl: R-Really!? Nobody's ever been nice to me... What's your name?

Sonic: Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog.

Girl:*hugs him* Thank you Sonic, thank you.

She turned and ran off. Sonic couldn't help but smile. He didn't feel so guilty now. Just like his mother said, One good deed, is the remedy to a bad one.

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Sonic continued walking through the empty streets of the city. He needed to find a place to sleep, He wanted to stay out of sight as much as possible but that's kind of hard to do when there's buildings everywhere. He needed to find some place where there was no light. His black clothes would hide him and no one would even see a figure. He walked and walked. He finally found a street with just the backs of stores that were closed and no lights were lit. He leaned his back against the wall and sat down. His legs were aching and so were his feet. He had been walking all day and was very tired. He lifted his knees up to his chest and laid his head on them. He let sleep take over.

?: Get away from me!

?:What's in this pretty lady's purse, heh,heh..

?:Ha! Eight 20's and thirteen 10's, I say It's a steal.

Sonic opened his eyes and saw a female yellow fox pinned against the wall by what looked like a red hedgehog dressed in all black. A orange cat and a brown hare also dressed in black were standing in front of them holding a purse and money. Sonic couldn't help but feel like he had to do something to help her. He became a blue and black blur and zipped past the robbers. He ran around them and they got dizzy and fell down. He dragged them into a pile for when the cops came to get them. He grabbed the money and the purse from them and left it in front of the fox. She was very shocked at this blur coming out of nowhere and just blinked. She picked up her purse and ran off. She didn't want to be late for work.

She ran to a large building and went inside. She worked for a news paper company that was very famous throughout the city and the other kingdoms. She went straight to her bosses office.

Fox:*knock,knock,knock* Sir, sir..

A brown hedgehog with glasses opened the door.

Hedgehog: Yes, Amanda?

Amanda: I have a story I would like to report.

Hedgehog: I'm listening..

Amanda told her boss abut the strange black blur. Her boss was interested and approved of the artical. Amanda instantly went to her small office and began writing. She finished it around noon and handed it to one of her co-workers so they could publish it and put it in with the other stories. When the day was finished, they copied the newspaper and sent it off. The news of the strange black blur spread quickly and soon it was the talk of the city. Some people thought the black blur was evil and tried to convince others of it. The blur appeared more and more and there was less robbers and the cops didn't need to do their job. The rumors of the blur being evil spread and it soon reached the military. They decided they had enough and sent out three agents to kill the blur, whatever it was.

Sonic wasn't happy either. He knew that he had been discovered. He was a hero in many people's eyes. But he had also overheard the rumors with his sensitive ears. Why did they have to pick up every sound? He thought back to his father. If he hadn't overheard their conversation, maybe things would be better. He pushed the thought aside and was going to leave the city when he hard a scream. He saw a light brown female hedgehog cornered by another hedgehog with a black mask. He sighed and starting running towards them. He didn't notice someone behind him. Something powerful hit him so hard it knocked him off his feet. He slip across the pavement and temporarily passed out. The orange hedgehog took off the mask and looked amazed at the small hedgehog before him. The brown hedgehog was also astonished. A black cat came out of the bushes holding a laser gun. He had hit the hedgehog from behind.

Brown hedgehog: How can this be?

Orange hedgehog: It-he's just a kid!

Black Cat: I shot a kid!

Brown hedgehog: Shhh! He's waking up.

Sonic opened his eyes and looked up at the three. His eyes widened with terror and he struggled to put up his hood. He backed up until he hit a wall.

Sonic: S-stay away!

Orange hedgehog: Calm down kid, we're not going to hurt you.

Black cat: We just need you to answer some questions for us. Can u do that?

Sonic: *stands up* I don't want to.

Brown hedgehog: Honey, you're in no position to be stubborn. Now you're going to come with us and answer the questions.

Sonic:*smirks* I don't think so..

Sonic pulled out one of the smoke grenades and threw it on the ground. He used the smoke for cover and ran up a nearby tree. The three didn't see him and looked around frantically. He waited till the ran off looking for him before he climbed down and ran in the opposite direction. He needed to get out of the city, and fast. To Be Continued..

Me: anybody else going to listen to city escape now?


	19. Chapter 19

Sonic ran and ran , the city vanished behind him till it was no more than a small light in the distance. Night had fallen and he continued on running. He had stole some more food before he left. He stopped to rest in a forest. He ate a piece of fresh bread that he got from the bakery. He then stood up and continued on running. The moon shone brightly in the sky and the wind was calm and gentle. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and fall asleep. But he couldn't he still had to go at least 2000 miles further. He ran silently at 500 miles per hour. After running for about half an hour, he started to slow down. After an hour and a half, he completely stopped and could barley stand. He was so tired. He could barley keep his eyes open. He found a tree and as soon as he put his head down, instantly fell asleep. The next morning, he ate an orange and continued on running. He reached the fire kingdom by nightfall. There were many different kingdoms. Each of them were separated by elements. The main four kingdoms were fire,wind,water, and earth. His kingdom, was fairly large as well, it was not an elemental kingdom though. His kingdom was basically a neutral zone. Citizens from all the different kingdoms sometimes went there and met their friends or families from the other kingdoms. People from the opposite element of the kingdom, weren't allowed in. So if you were a water element, you couldn't enter the fire kingdom and vice-verse. Sonic wasn't sure what element he was. Since he was half demon he could have more than one element. He didn't want to be thrown out of a kingdom if he somehow got a new power that he couldn't control. He still had trouble with the ones he already had. He was so caught in his thoughts, he ran face first into a sign.

Sonic:*rubs his head* Stupid sign.

He heard people coming and hid. A male hedgehog and a female chipmunk came into view. They were both fire elements seeing that the chipmunk was juggling fire balls while talking and the hedgehog kept making flames appear then disappear. The hedgehog seemed very bored with his friends conversation.

Chipmunk: -And they found out the blur was a kid! Can you believe it!?

Hedgehog: Yes Flare, I've heard it the last hundred times you said it.

Flare: Come on Spark! How can you not be exited! That kid is still alive!

Spark: Are you kidding me?

Flare: And word is, he's heading this way!

Spark:hmm...

Sonic was truly astonished. How did they know this? Had the military put a tracking device on him? Or did someone see him running? He needed answers. And he knew the perfect way to get them. He put on his hood and walked out of his hiding place. He knew the perfect way to get them to talk.

Sonic: what did you say about the blur?

Spark: Have you been eavesdropping kid?

Sonic: No,no. I just overheard it.

Flare: And why should we tell you?

Sonic: To prove that it's real and not a rumor.

Flare: Oh, it's real alright.

Sonic: Prove it.

Flare: I don't need to prove anything to you.*crosses arms*

Sonic: The I guess it's not true.

Flare: IT IS SO TRUE!

Sonic smirked. He loved getting on this chipmunk's nerves.

Sonic: Prove. It.

Flare: FINE! SOMEONE ELSE HAS BEEN TRACKING THE BLUR AND REPORTED HIS LOCATION LAST NIGHT. NO ONE KNOWS WHO HE IS BUT HE'S NOT PART OF THE MILITARY! IS THAT ENOUGH PROOF FOR YOU!?

Sonic: Yes it is, thank you. And by the way, you guys are totally blind!

They stared at him with questioned looks. Sonic smirked and ran off. He ran faster until he became a blur. Flare and Spark gasped and then face palmed as they realized that they just saw the kid who was the blur and didn't even recognize him. Sonic was now more confused than ever before. Someone was tracking him? But who? Ans why? Was it the demons? Maybe Luna? No it couldn't be her, or could it? He needed to figure out this mystery. Or will it be revealed itself right in front of him?

To Be Continued..


	20. Chapter 20

Sonic reached the fire kingdom about 2 hours after. He kept looking behind him periodically to try to catch someone following him. He walked past a street with at least 5 different markets and made a mental note to remember this street when he needed food. He looked at the different people and someone caught his eye. He saw a hedgehog about the same height that he was with another black hoodie. The hood covered his face and Sonic didn't recognize him but just assumed he was buying food. He walked another few blocks and noticed the same hedgehog leaning against a lamp post. Even though he couldn't see his eyes, he could tell the other hedgehog was glaring at him. What did he do? He was certain that he had never seen this stranger before. Why had he seen the same person in less than 20 minutes? He thought it was just a really strange coincidence and continued on walking. The sun had soon set and Sonic kept on walking. He heard footsteps behind him and knew he was being followed.

He continued on walking like he had heard nothing and then turned quickly around, only to find no one there. Great he thought, I must be losing it. He continued on walking and he heard strange laughter. He turned around once again and saw no one. He was scared now and decided to run. But the laughter followed him everywhere he went. He thought it was all in his head and slowed down. His heart skipped a beat as the laughter got closer,louder, and sounded more insane than ever. Before he knew it a sharp pain seared his muzzle followed by a strong punch to his gut. He flew into a large building in the back of a dark alley. He looked up. The mysterious hedgehog he had "conveniently" saw, stood before him. Underneath the hood, bright cyan eyes glowed with amusement. He lifted his hand to reveal blood soaked fingers. Sonic lifted his own hand to his face and felt warm,sticky liquid. He knew this liquid all too well. Blood. This stranger had slashed his muzzle very hard with what though? Then he noticed the stranger's sharp, pointy claws. He revealed his own claws and hurled himself at the stranger. The fought each other brutally. Blood spilled and quills and patches of fur were ripped out. Some bones were even broken. When the dust settled, the stranger was left victorious. Both hedgehogs bared scars and were covered in blood. Sonic was fighting to stay conscious and the stranger broke into laughter like a maniac, his glowing cyan eyes gleamed with both evil and excitement. He stopped laughing though when Sonic spoke.

Sonic: W-Who are you ?

?: It seems you don't recognize me. I am truly offended.

Sonic knew he had heard that voice before. He also swore he had seen those eyes, and had play fought with someone who had similar attacks, but who? He thought back. The memories of him and his brother somehow came into thought. But why them? How did this stranger relate to them. Looking at the stranger more closely, he saw a green glow shine near his neck. He looked down and saw that his blue crystal was glowing as well. He gasped when he knew who this was.

Sonic: S-Scourge!?

The stranger smiled and took off the hood. It certainly was Scourge. But something was,different. In stead of his eyes full of happiness and passion, they were full of hatred and anger. Sonic noticed a faint scar across his eye and realized what happened.

Sonic: S-Scourge, the d-demons got you didn't they, they turned y-you evil?

He was afraid to hear the answer. He wished this was all a dream. But there was too much pain from his scratches, in his heart.

Scourge:*smiles evilly* Yes,brother. But they didn't turn me evil. You did.

To Be Continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Sonic couldn't believe what he just heard. How did he make Scourge evil? He only saw him on the day the ran away and when he pushed him off the cliff. Had the demons brainwashed him? Oh, when he got his hands on them... He had to figure out why Scourge thought he turned him evil and wanted to kill him first.

Sonic: No, I didn't turn you evil.

Scourge: Technically, no you didn't. But you are the reason why I'm evil.

Sonic: Huh!?

Scourge: Don't act like you don't know what you did. You killed dad, and you're also the one who set the castle on fire and killed mom. You're half demon. You're just like Toxic. I wanted my revenge on you. The demons offered me power. Power to stop you. All I had to do is participate in a little experiment.

Sonic: What!? I didn't do any of that.*stands up* Scourge you're not thinking clear.

Scourge:*pins him against a wall by his neck* LIAR!

Sonic: Scourge.. I.. swear.. I ..ugh...didn't-

Scourge:*squeezes his neck tighter* LIES! You killed them! So now I will kill you! I don't care if you're my brother! You're a monster! A murderer!

Sonic:*hands form fire balls* NO. I'M. NOT!

He raised his hands up to Scourge and blue fire engulfed his body. He screamed and dropped Sonic. Green and cyan eyes widened when Sonic realized what he had done. He quickly tried to absorb the flames before his brother burned to death. Somehow Sonic managed to control the flames and absorb them back into his hands. He ran up to Scourge, ignoring the fact that he wanted to kill him and what he called him.

Sonic: S-Scourge A-are you o-okay?

Scourge looked up and his cyan eyes widened with fear he backed up away from Sonic. He held his hands in front of him when Sonic tried to walk towards him.

Scourge: S-stay away f-from me. Y-you r-really are a M-MONSTER! Y-you were g-going to k-kill me. *gets up and runs off*

Blaze watched with tears in her eyes. Silver put a hand on her shoulder, he also was almost crying. In fact everyone was almost crying, even Shadow. Blaze remembered her training and how many people she hurt with her powers. She felt horrible even if she burnt someone a little. But Sonic had almost killed his own brother accidentally. She could only imagine how awful he must have felt. Spirit turned to them. She was pale and almost was waving a goodbye to her.

Spirit: I'm sorry, but I must leave now. It was a pleasure to finally meet all of you..*disappears*

They turned back and watched the scene before them. Sonic watched as his brother ran away from him. He had tears in his eyes and put up his hood and ran in the opposite direction. He cried his heart out. He started to believe what Scourge said. Maybe he really was just like Toxic. Were all half demons the same? Was he destined to lead the next "dark ages?" He almost killed his brother. He let that sink in a little bit. He. Had. Almost. Killed. His. Own. Brother. Those words repeated themselves in his head over and over. What has he done?

Sonic's friends were startled by two hedgehogs tumbling through the bushes. A small trail of blood lead behind them. Sonic and Scourge stood before them. Sonic was holding his right leg which was limp and Scourge seemed to be taking shallow breaths. Scourge looked around at Sonic's friends, and then at little Sonic.

Scourge; It...seems...your..friends..got..curious..eh, Sonic?..heh..heh..Their..curiosity... is going to ..be..the end..of them...

Sonic: Shut..up..

They both jumped at each other and began fighting once more. Sonic shot fire balls at Scourge and Scourge somehow created a force field to protect himself. Sonic formed an even bigger force field that went around both of them and that stopped in front of his friends. He didn't want Scourge turning and trying to kill them instead, Beam protested at the fact because she couldn't help her half-brother now. Scourge laughed and they both punched and kicked. Both Sonic and Scourge flew into the force field multiple times and it started to crack. Sonic noticed this and knew what to do. A bright blue glow formed in Sonic's hands and he pounded the ground. Sonic and Scourge disappeared into a different timeline where they could continue their fight and not hurt anyone.

Amy:Where did they go!?

Silver: I didn't know that Sonic could time travel.

Beam: You didn't?

Tails: Then why didn't he travel back to the present when he wanted to go back?

Shadow: Possibly another power of his that he didn't want us to know?

Rouge: He is a hedgehog of many secrets. Maybe watching more of his past will reveal some of them..

To Be Continued...

Me: Beam belongs to the wonderful Beam The Hedgehog


	22. Chapter 22

Was he really a monster? He didn't mean to burn Scourge. Sonic looked up at the moon, as if it would give him an answer. Of course it didn't. He sighed. The demons did this. Somehow they found his weakness. All of those experiments over the past year seemed like nothing compared to the pain deep in is heart. His family was gone. He only had Luna left. But who knows where she could be. He didn't want to go on a pointless search to find her if Scourge or one of the demons already had. H e must keep moving. He was being hunted now. By his own brother.

- Two months of being chased later-

Sonic laughed and turned a sharp corner. A green blur followed not far behind him. Summer was approaching and the temperature had risen. Sonic had gotten faster and taller and so had his brother. Their birthdays were in a week, not that it mattered to Sonic. Last year he had gained a new power to add to the rest that he couldn't control. At first he was extremely confused of what it was. After awhile he realized that he could travel through time. It was a hassle for him at first because if he would sneeze really hard or something, he would time travel to sometime in the past and be stuck there for a while. He didn't want another power like that. He didn't notice a little girl, the same height as him, run around the corner in front of him. He crashed right into the female hedgehog. She dropped the bag of fruit that she must have stolen and was carrying. Someone who must have been the storekeeper was running up to them. Sonic saw Scourge catching up and without a word, grabbed her arm and ran as fast as he could. Apparently, she didn't like being taken on a 700 mph ride with a stranger and punched him in the eye. Sonic yelped in pain and slowed down, clutching his eye with his free hand. He didn't watch where he was going and ran into a dead end. Scourge slowed down behind him and looked at the pair oddly.

The other hedgehog had quills the same color and style as Sonic's. She had bright green eyes and long, light blue bangs. She wore a black t-shirt along with light blue fingerless gloves and black, ripped up jeans. She looked like Sonic probably would if he was a girl. You could easily mistake her for his sister or being related to him. She in turn stared oddly at Sonic who also stared oddly at her. Scourge found the perfect opportunity and attacked Sonic. They began fighting once again and she watched with a blank expression. Who were these hedgehogs? And why does that one look so much like me? Is he my long lost brother or something? And why did that green one attack him? She didn't know. And she was determined to find out.

?:Ummm.. excuse me?*neither one listens* Hello!? *nobody listens* **HEY!**

Sonic and Scourge instantly stopped and looked at her.

?:Mind telling me who you guys are!?

Sonic: Tell us who you are first.

?:*crosses arms* I'm sorry, did I randomly bump into you and grab your wrist and drag you here? I want answers.. **NOW!**

Sonic:*raises his hands* Okay, okay. What would you like to know.

?: First of all, who are you guys?

Sonic: I'm Sonic, and this is my idiot-

Scourge put all his strength into one blow and punched sonic into a wall. Sonic cried in pain and fell onto the ground. He tried to get up, but something was wrong, his left leg wouldn't move. Scourge smirked and ran off. She ran up to Sonic.

?:Are you okay?

Sonic: Does it look like I'm okay? Now answer my question who are you?

?: My name is Blu.

Sonic: Blue?As in spelt B-L-U-E?

Blu: No, B-L-U. Strange name I know. Now we should get out of here before umm-

Sonic: Scourge?

Blu: Yeah, before Scourge come back, here I'll help you up.

Blu supported his left side and Sonic managed to stand up with his right leg. Blu lead him through a thick forest to a small , wreaked house that must have been abandoned. It had cracks in the walls and some of the windows were cracked. The inside wasn't any better. The wooden flooring wasn't very smooth and sanded. They entered what looked like a living room. A old, dark blue couch was in the middle. It had a couple of rips and looked like it had been patched up multiple times. In front of it was a flat, light blue rug. And in front of that, there was a huge window. There was a light blue windowsill that was wide enough for you to sit on or even sleep on. She walked up a hallway and into a bright blue room with another huge window and windowsill. She laid him down on a bed with a patched up mattress with a sea blue comforter which was ripped. It wasn't the most comfortable, but it worked. Blu boiled some water in a small, tattered kettle and offered some to Sonic. He said no and she shrugged and poured herself a glass. She checked his leg and realized what had happened.

Blu: You dislocated your leg when you hit the wall.

Sonic: Well you can just pop it back in place and then I can move it again,right?

Blu:*shakes head* No, It'll take time for the bone to heal properly, or else it could get worse.

Sonic: What!? So I'm stuck here!

Blu:*smiles* Not exactly... There's books on the shelve above you.

She left the room. Sonic heard her banging on metal and a few other noises. He became bored and read the books. When the day was over, Blu came out again with a strange contraption in her hands.

Sonic: What's that?

Blu: I guess you could say it's like a leg brace. You'll have to wear this on your leg until it heals fully. But you will be able to run and stuff like that.

Sonic: ummm.. Okay, I'll try it.

Blu unbuckled the leg brace and he slipped his leg into it. He then buckled it back up and stood up. He could move his leg again! He walked over to a mirror she had and frowned. It looked like his leg was all metal. He wondered how he was going to run with this thing on. But he guessed it was better than not even being able to stand.

Blu: So, do you like it?

Sonic:*smiles* Yeah, thank you.

To Be Continued...

**Me: ^-^ I love messing with people's feelings! I just changed the mood from sad to a more cheerful one I guess you could say...**

**Blu: 0-o**

**me: What?**

**Blu: Griffin... you look just like me...**

**me: oh yeah... I kind of just noticed that...**


	23. Chapter 23

Sonic managed to walk around the house with no problem. He went outside and tried to see how fast he could run with leg brace and was amazed when it didn't slow him down. Blu just smirked when he looked at her confused and amazed.

Sonic: H-How.. how did you make this thing? I-It's incredible!

Blu: That's for me to know, and for you not to. Now can you tell me about Scourge? Are you guys family or something?

Sonic: Y-Yeah, he's the only family I have left. And he wants to kill me.

Blu; oh... but at least you have family... I have no one left.

Sonic: Well you at least had to have lived with your parents right?

Blu:*shakes head* No, I was left in an orphanage. I ran away when I was 3, I found this house abandoned by it's owners. Everything like the furniture and appliances were left behind I guess. Nobody ever came back here. Of course, I did paint all of the rooms blue and even stole some blue furniture like the rug. I just steal the things that I need. When you bumped into me earlier I was stealing food.

Sonic: Wow, you must be pretty tough then eh? I mean, you did give me this huge bruise around my eye. I must say, you have a hard punch.

They both laughed. They were both happy to finally have someone to talk to. Blu was alone for the last two years. She almost forgot what it was like to have nice company.

Blu: So, where do you live? I mean, I haven't seen you before.

Sonic: I don't live anywhere. I'm a runaway. Blu: Why? What are you wanted for?

Sonic: I'm accused of the murder of my own father. Even though I wasn't even there the day he was murdered.

Blu: That must be pretty tough. I'm guessing that's the reason for the hood?

Sonic: Yeah, my mother left it for me, along with the gloves and pants.

Blu: You got any weapons?

Sonic: Yeah I got two shot guns and some ammo. You?

Blu: No, but I have something else.

Sonic: What is it?

Blu:*smirks* Powers..

Sonic: Really? Me too! Can you control them?

Blu: Not really, can you control yours?

Sonic: Not if my life depended on it. What's your powers?

Blu: I can shape shift.

Sonic; No way! I thought the demons killed all of the shape shifters!

Blu: Apparently not all of them. All I know is that I'm the only one left.

Sonic:I heard that there's certain features of a shape shifter that have to stay the same. What's yours?

Blu: I have to stay a female, my green eyes, age, and my fur.

Sonic: Okay, Can you try to shape shift now?

Blu: I'll try.

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Her quills began to slowly shrink until there was nothing left. Her ears grew a little bigger. Her muzzle changed white and the fur on it thickened. Her tail grew really long with a little white tuff on the end of it. Her fingers grew small claws and they changed to look more like paws. She opened her green eyes. A blue cat with green eyes and the same clothes stood before Sonic. He gasped in amazement.

Sonic: Wow..

Blu: Pretty neat huh? I sometimes shape shift when I steal stuff. Makes the storekeeper confused.

Sonic: Can you turn into any animal?

Blu: Yeah. But I can't stay in a different form for more than an hour. It takes up too much of my energy.

She shook her head and her spikes and quills grew back. But her tail and ears stayed the same.

Blu: Come on... great, just great..

Sonic: What happened? Why aren't you back to normal?!

Blu: I don't have much control of my powers. Sometimes I get stuck in between transformations. I'm a Hedgecat!

Sonic;*laughs* Yes you are..

Blu:*laughs* It's getting late. You get the bed, I'll sleep on the windowsill.

Sonic: No it's okay, I'll sleep on the windowsill.

Blu: No, I insist.

Sonic: Well, then alright..

Blu was looking more hedgehog than cat now. But she still had a tail. She ignored that fact as she climbed back up to the house. She grabbed some old blankets and put them on the windowsill. Sonic laid down on the bed and they both fell asleep.

To Be Continued...


	24. Chapter 24

Sonic was awoken by the sound of blades hitting wood. He got out of the bed and looked outside. The window was open and the blankets and pillows that Blu was sleeping on were put away. Blu was throwing what looked similar to ninja stars at 4 different pieces of wood with targets painted on them. He was amazed, she was throwing them with her back facing the targets. She was throwing them behind her head and they were hitting dead center. Sonic thought of his own powers. Maybe she could help him control them? Maybe in turn he could help her. Shape shifting can't be that hard , can it? He watched as more sharp darts or whatever they were magically appear in her hand. This time she held on to all three of them and quickly turned around, releasing them. He was even more amazed when they too hit in the direct center of the targets.

Sonic: Whoa..

Blu heard him and turned around. Her muzzle flashed at least 5 different shades of red and she looked at him embarrassed. She still was a hedgecat but her tail had shrank a little bit and the white tuff was gone. She looked like a hedgehog with a really long tail.

Blu: Oh.. I-I didn't know y-you were up..

Sonic: How did you do that?

Blu: D-Do what?

Sonic: Hit the targets with perfect aim?

Blu: I-I don't k-know what you're talking about..

Sonic: What do ya mean!? I saw you! *jumps out the window and lands on the ground beside her*

Blu: No. You. Didn't.

Sonic: I know I saw you, you're not convincing me otherwise. Now why are you trying to hide it?

Blu: Girls aren't supposed to have weapons...

Sonic: Well I think otherwise.

Blu: Y-You do?

Sonic: Yeah, why shouldn't they? How did you do that? Can you show me?

Blu: Okay, do you have any mini daggers, or something sharp and small that you can throw?

Sonic: umm..*looks through pockets* no..

Blu: Quills work just as well!

Sonic: Quills!? Why would I use my quills?

Blu: Well, duh! Hedgehog quills are so sharp if you have good aim and throw them hard enough, they can be deadly.

Sonic shrugged and pulled out a small quill of his. He tried to throw it at the target but he couldn't get a hold on it. Blu offered him one of her blades and he gratefully took it. He threw it too hard and it flew past it, into the forest. Blu ran off to go find it. Not even a minute later she went flying back out and a green figure came out of the forest.

Sonic: Scourge!

Scourge: Well if it isn't the half-demon and shape shifter princess ..

Blu: Wait, half...demon..!?

Sonic: Princess!?

Scourge: Awww, you don't know? *smirks* Sonic you remember the shape shifter kingdom right? Well, she's the only one left. And it just so happens to be that shes-

Blu punched him so hard in the mouth he went flying into a tree. He coughed up blood and look at the very angry hedgehog. She was truly infuriated. She had never told anyone that she was a princess. And now this son of a- Scourge shot a glare at her before continuing.

Scourge: And he never told you that he was half-demon? How he killed both our parents. Ruined everything. This earned him a kick to the chest and another very angry hedgie. Scourge got up and tried to attack him, but a blade went past that was so close to his cheek he could feel the metal. If it was any closer, it would have probably sliced through his head. He turned and saw Blu. She had three more blades in her hand.

Blu: You've ticked off the wrong girl. Now I'm going to advise you to get out of here or this time I won't miss.

Noticing that she was serious, Scourge gave one last smirk and ran off. Sonic was relived.

Sonic: Wow Blu that was-

He stopped his sentence when a blade went just a few inches away from his head. Blu turned on him furiously.

Blu: Why!? Why didn't you tell me!? You lied! YOU LIED TO ME!

Sonic: Blu I swear I was going to tell you-

Blu: When!? WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME!? Did you just think that I would fear you if I knew? Or did you just not trust me? That's it isn't it!? YOU DON'T TRUST ME ENOUGH!

Sonic: Well what about you!? YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE A PRINCESS!

Blu: THAT DOESN'T MATTER! I'M THE LAST ONE LEFT! I HAVE NO PEOPLE TO RULE!

Sonic: SO ME BEING HALF-DEMON DOES! IT JUST MEANS I HAVE MORE POWER,THAT'S ALL!

Blu: That's all? You have tons of power that you can't control and you act like it's no big deal. And on top of that you just ask for my help? Even though I showed you that I can't control the powers I was BORN WITH?! This is a joke isn't it?! Some cruel , unforgiving joke you have pulled! I THOUGHT MY WISHES HAD COME TRUE! THAT YOU WERE THE SAID COMPANY I WAS LOOKING FOR BASICALLY MY WHOLE LIFE! BUT NOW I'D RATHER HAVE YOU GONE!*turns to leave*

Sonic: Blu,wait, I didn't mean it like that..*grabs her shoulder*

Blu: DON'T TOUCH ME!

She turned and ran into the forest. Before she left Sonic saw tears in her eyes. He had tears in his as well. He felt guilty for yelling at her. He decided to leave her alone and went back to the house. He had realized what Scourge had done.

To Be Continued...


	25. Chapter 25

Hours past and Blu had not returned. Sonic began to get worried. Surely she would be back by now? He decided to go look for her. He walked and walked through the forest, admiring its beauty. He stopped when he saw Blu. She was standing by a lake with crystal clear water. He watched as she held her breath and fell in. He decided to wait for her to resurface to apologize. He waited. 10 seconds, 20 seconds, 30 seconds,_ man, she can hold her breath_, 40 seconds, 50 seconds, _did she drown herself?_, 60 seconds, 70 seconds, _Holy crap! She did drown herself._ He didn't know what to do. If he dove in, surely he would drown as well, but he couldn't just leave her. He made up his mind and jumped in. He closed his eyes, if he was going to drown, he didn't want to see it. He was amazed when he felt air around him again. He cracked one eye open and looked around. Cherry trees grew around the lake with all different kinds of flowers. He looked around shocked. Was he dead? Is that what drowning felt like? No, he already knew or had somewhat an idea what it felt like, and it sure a heck wasn't that easy. So, what happened? He looked around and saw a cave. Curiosity got the best of him and he went in. He saw brightly lit torches that had the color of Blu's quills and two other colors: A navy blue, and a crystal blue. He guessed that the torch's fire was just randomly colored and choose to ignore it. He gasped when he walked past the torches. The flames changed color! Now they were for different colors. Sapphire blue, lime green, forest green, and turquoise. He realized them as his family's colors. He continued on walking until he came to a huge room. He saw Blu kneeling next to a weird bright purple pedestal. When he got closer, it seemed to be glowing. He was concerned because Blu wasn't moving. He cautiously walked closer to her. Her eyes were completely white and were glowing.

Sonic: umm...Blu? A-Are you okay?

She turned at the sound of his voice. She stared at him blankly with her white glowing eyes. She looked like she was in a trance. Her face was emotionless and she reached behind her quills and pulled out her blades.

Sonic: B-Blu?!

She seemed startled by his voice and threw a blade right at him. He barley dodged it.

Sonic: Come on Blu, I'm sorry!

She turned into a blue cheetah and attacked him. Her long claws just barley missing him. She managed to scratch him on the cheek. He then tried to run but she pulled off his leg brace and his leg fell limp. Having no other way to defend himself, he opened one of the power locks he put so he could walk around without accidentally shooting off fire balls. The lock only opened a little, but he still got a lot of power by doing so.

Sonic: I'm sorry Blu, but you leave me no choice..

His hands ignited with bright blue flames and when Blu tried to attack him head on, he created a fire shield and she burned the side of her muzzle. She whimpered in pain and then turned into a bat. She flew up to the roof and shot blades down at him. He dodged them with ease . But they came back like boomerangs. This time they cut his right arm. He screamed in pain and clutched his arm. Blu then flew down to the ground. She looked around confused, as if she was blind. Sonic tackled him and dug his claws into her wings, she couldn't fly now. She screamed in pain and then turned into a wolf. She charged at him on all fours and tackled him to the ground. Sonic used all of his strength and shoved her off into a wall. She turned back into her normal self, but she still had white eyes.

Sonic: Blu, please, I don't want to fight you! Snap out of it!

She seemed to have heard him and her eyes switched from pupiless to having her bright green eyes. She looked around the room confused. She then saw Sonic and gasped. He was covered in scratches and his leg brace had been taken off. She then looked at herself, her clothes were burnt and ripped and she was bleeding.

Blu:w-what!? S-Sonic?!

She started crying realizing what she had done. Sonic decided to comfort her. He limped over to her and put his arms over her.

Sonic: It's okay Blu, I'm okay, you're okay, everything's fine.

Blu:*sniff* N-No, it's not... I-I hurt you I-i could have k-killed you...

Sonic: But that wasn't your fault. You were in some kind of trance.

Blu: I-I'm s-sorry... j-just please don't leave..

Sonic: Leave?

Blu: I-I've been alone for the past 3 years after I escaped the orphanage when I was 3..

Sonic: But you're five, like me..

Blu: N-no.. T-today's my b-birthday...

Sonic gasped. It was her birthday? He had no idea. Now he felt really guilty, they had fought and now she was crying.

Sonic:.. I promise.. I won't leave you..

Blu: T-thank you...

She hugged him, at first he was shocked. Blu seemed like the person who always kept her distance. And now.. He smiled and grabbed his leg brace. He put it one and picked up Blu bridal style.

Blu:*smiles* H-Hey! Sonic! Put me down!

Sonic:*laughs* That's the Blu I know!

He put her down and they left. Sonic and Blu returned to the house. Blu put a damp cloth on Sonic and began to clean his wound on his arm. Sonic protested but she insisted that since she hurt him that she should be the one to heal him. Knowing how suborn she was Sonic let her. After the wound was clean she covered it with this weird, bad smelling stuff. She explained it was a mashed up type of fruit meant for healing. She then wrapped his arm with white bandages. He asked if he could use her workshop to fix his leg brace that had been damaged during their fight. She was a bit uneasy about it but he insisted. She turned and walked down the hallway to another blue room. She closed the white door and locked it. The aqua room with a white dresser and another huge window and light blue curtains, her room. Yes she slept on the windowsill last night, but that was only because she wasn't sure if she could trust Sonic. She took off her clothes. She opened up the white dresser full of her clothes, she put on a light blue top and dark blue pants. She grabbed a needle and thread and began sewing her ripped and burned clothes.

She cursed when she stabbed her finger accidentally. Sewing wasn't her thing. She didn't have the patience for it. But it had to be done, if she didn't do it, who would? She only had four pants and shirts, she had to wear them until they were either not recoverable, or till they were way to small for her. She knocked on the door to her work shop and asked Sonic for his hoodie . He took it off and gave it to her. She groaned when she saw how much dirt was on it. She washed it, stitched it up, and hung it up with her clothes to then went off into the city to steal some food. When she got to were all the markets are, she changed into a tiger. She stood on two legs and put on a black cloak. She bent down a little and walked slowly. She looked like an old women, and she could act like one too. She walked up to one of the food stands unnoticed. It was a bakery stand. The person that was running the stand was busy with another customer asking about... apples? Who asks about apples at a bakery stand? She rolled her eyes. _I'm surrounded by idiots.._ she thought. She saw a box of 12 danishes and slipped it into her sleeve. She then turned and walked away.

?: HEY!

She turned around and saw the store keeper looking at her.

?:Ma'am, you have to pay for those.

She took that as a Que to leave and bolted . The store keeper tried to run after her but she took off the clock and it hit him right in the face. By the time he got it off, she was gone. She ran deep into the forest to the house. She changed back into a hedgehog and got into her black t-shirt. She then went to find Sonic.

Blu: Sonic?

Sonic came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She was so startled she threw the box into the air. Sonic ran around and grabbed the falling goods.

Blu: Sonic don't do that!

Sonic: Sorry...

Blu: Did you get your brace fixed?

She looked at him confused when he smirked and pulled out a strange, wrapped thing.

Sonic: Happy Birthday Blu!

Blu: What is this?

Sonic: It's a present.. haven't you seen a present before?

Blu; Y-Yes I have, I j-just have n-never been given one b-before..

Sonic: Well.. go on then..open it..

Blu: *smiles* Okay.*opens it*

She gasped. Inside she saw a beautiful bracelet. It was light blue with 3 dark blue fire opals on the top. 2 small ones, and one big one in between both of them.

Blu: I-I..

Sonic: Wait till you see what it can do!

He pushed the largest opal and stood back. Out of the top of the bracelet, 5 sharp turquoise darts shot out. It was a weapon!

Blu;*tears in her eyes* T-Thank y-you..

Sonic: *smiles* awww, come on Blu, let's not cry two times in a day okay!

Blu:*laughs* O-Okay.. I wanna test this thing out!

Sonic: Alright!

Blu walked out of the house. She aimed her right wrist and pressed the opal. The darts shot out and hit each target. Blu's face practically lit up. Now she could throw 5 darts and a blade at a time! You better watch out Scourge...*evil smile*

To Be Continued...


	26. Chapter 26

Amy: Awwwww, that was so sweet of him

Shadow: hmp, faker can actually be a gentlemen, who knew...

Rouge: *flicks his ear*

Shadow: oww.. hey, what the hell was that for!?

Rouge: From what we've seen so far, the only thing you have payed attention to was that!?

Knuckles: Hmm, Sonic was more a gentlemen when he was 5 than he is now!

Amy:*pulls out hammer* He is so a gentlemen!

Tails: AMY! Put down the hammer! *grabs onto hammer*

Amy: LET GO TAILS!

Cream:*grabs onto hammer* Amy don't!

Knuckles:*smirks*

Tails: You know we're giving you a chance to run.

Knuckles; Nah, I'm good..

Tails: -_- Okay..*lets go of Amy's hammer*

Cream:*lets go*

Amy;*evil smile*

Knuckles: WHATDIDYOUDOTHATFOR!?

Amy sprang at him and was about to smash him when a bright blue light appeared behind them. Amy stopped mid swing and landed unbalanced. Knuckles laughed. She shot him a death glare. Out of the light came a very familiar figure. Sonic appeared. He had tons of deep cuts and his ear had a chunk out of it. Some of his quills were even ripped out. His one eye was closed and had a huge scar on it. It looked like he came off a battle field. He gave a weak smile.

Sonic: hey..guys..

Amy: SONIC!

Sonic, I'm *cringes in pain*okay Amy...

Shadow: No, you're not..

Tails: Sonic... did Scourge do this to you!?

Sonic:heh.. yeah.. don't worry I gave him worse.. * looks at the blood all over him * bleh! The worst part is ...I can't tell whether that's my blood or his blood..

Beam: Well... you two do have the same sort of blood in a way...

Sonic: Beam? What are you doing here?

Beam: Finding my other half brother...

Sonic: Wait ... that means... *looks at Silver* ..him?

Beam: Yep! Now please don't start hyperventilating like he did!

Silver: I'll take us back..

Silver took them back to the present. They were back on the white couches and Sonic didn't look very happy..

Sonic: Great.. now there's blood on the couch..

Rouge: Screw the couch! We have to get you to the hospital!

Sonic:..no..you don'-*cringes in pain*

Knuckles: Yeah that might be the best idea..

Sonic:*screams in pain and passes out*

Amy: OMG WE HAVE TO GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!

Tails: The hospital won't do anything.. his crystal's cracked..

They saw that Sonic's crystal was very faint and had a huge crack down the middle of it. They then realized why Sonic didn't heal himself. His power was leaking out of the crack. Including his life force.

Shadow: Can't we just patch up the crack?

Knuckles: That might work..

Tails: I have duct tape..

Cream: Yeah, duct tape can fix anything!

Everyone else: 0-o Okay?

Shadow: What the hell did that come from?

Tails:*sweat drop* I don't know.

Blaze: Whatever, just put some duct tape on his crystal and then we can go back to the past and watch the rest.

Everyone: Yeah!

Amy: I'm staying behind to watch him!

Knuckles: Okay, suit yourself. Ready Silver?

Silver:*nods* Okay, Bye Amy!

When they returned to the past, they continued on with the day after. Blu was still practicing with her bracelet. She had never taken it off and promised that she never would. Sonic was painting his leg brace. He made it blue like his leg and made it somewhat blend in. He didn't need to be considered more of a freak than he already was. His birthday was now 4 days away and he was regretting every second closer to it. What new power could he possibly get? The faint marking on his chest he had noticed had gotten darker. What did that mean? He was once again asking questions that wouldn't be answered. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Blu's worried voice.

Blu: SONIC! Come over here! You need to see this!

Sonic ran over tho where Blu was. She was holding a small dark grey hedgehog. His spikes that were curved upward and went all the way up his head like a Mohawk. The tips of them were black and he seemed to be no older than 3, he wasn't wearing any gloves or clothes at all, and he was unconscious.

Sonic: Where did he come from?!

Blu: I don't know! He just came running out of the forest and bumped into me. He then just randomly passed out.

Sonic: That's weird..

Blu: Let's take him inside..

They brought him inside the house into another spare room. Blu laid him on the crystal blue bed and he slowly began to regain consciousness. He had bright yellow eyes that seemed to glow with joy. Little did either of the blue hedgehogs know, that they actually would have liked him better unconscious. He opened his mouth and began talking, very fast.

?:Huh? What? Where am I? Who are you guys!? Did you capture me? Are you friends or enemies?

Blu: Whoa. Whoa kid. Slow down! It's okay, we're friends.

The little hedgehog's face lit up and he jumped off the bed and began jumping and dancing around the room.

?: Oh that's so great! I've never had friends before! I always run into big meanies. You guys can be my friends, and maybe I can live here and, and-

Sonic: Jeeze! Would you stop jumping around for one second!?

?: Okay! Sorry, I love to jump when I'm happy. I also like talking and..

Blu:*sigh* Okay kid we-

?:Could you stop calling me kid!? I have a name ya know! Jeeze, why does everyone call me kid? It's either that or rodent. What kind of a name is that?

Sonic:*sweat drop* So, what's your name?

?: Flame! Flame the hedgehog! I can burn thing really easy if I touch them! Wanna see! Do ya, do ya!

Blu:*sweat drop* No, not in here please Flame..

Flame: So what are your names!? Are they cool like mine!? Or are they lame like my sisters!?

Sonic: I'm Sonic, and this is Blu..

Flame: BLUE!? HA! What kind of name is that!?

Blu: A cool one. Now you said you have a sister..

Flame: Oh yeah! Her name is Ashes! Lame name if you ask me.. but whatever. She's my twin, and is almost the opposite of me in fact.

Blu:*thinks* I like her already.. Jeeze, how much energy does this kid have?

Sonic: Well, where are your parents?

Flame: Mommy and Daddy left the house one day. They said they'd come back but they never did. Ashes said they left us or were killed. Then these random guys with scars came for us and, and..

Blu frowned when she was told this. This kid was an orphan just like her and Sonic. She thought of his sister. Where was she? Well, only one way to find out.

Blu: Hey Flame, where's your sister?

Flame: Oh, she's..

He screamed in pain as though he had been slashed across his face. She and Sonic ran up to him but there wasn't even a scratch on him. After a little bit Flame stood back up. His ears drooped and he looked sad.

Flame: They got her... They're torturing her right now..

Blu: How do you know?

Flame: Me and my sister share something special. We can tell what each other's feeling and their emotions. But if Ashes feels pain, then so do I. If she gets killed, than so do I.

Sonic: Can you tell where she is?

Flame: umm.. somewhere close to here. I don't know. She's been tortured very often and I always feel it.

Blu: Don't worry, well get her back.

Flame: Really?!*starts jumping again* Oh thank you thank you thank you!

Sonic: Just, promise to stop randomly jumping like that.

Flame;*nods* Okay!

Blu: I think there's a demon base not too far from here. My bet is that they got her there.

Sonic: How do you know this?

Blu:*smirks* I just do. Now come on! Follow me!

To Be Continued...

Me: Beam belongs to Beam The Hedgehog! Sonic, Scourge and co. belong to Sega! Flame, Blu, and Ashes belong to moi. I love you all ( in a friendly, totally none creepy way ) and have a nice day! ;3


	27. Chapter 27

Blu lead Sonic and Flame through the forest . Flame had went with her to steal some clothes for him and his sister. He had got a black vest and some nice, black shoes to go along with it. Blu had picked out a bright purple skirt and a strapless purple shirt for Ashes. She also found black running shoes. Flame insisted that they didn't need gloves. After that they set off for the base. It took them hours. before long they saw a Huge base.

Blu: Okay, Flame, do you have any idea where she is?

Flame: ummm... let me ask her.

He closed his eyes and then opened them.

Flame: She says that she's in a cell on the bottom floor.

Sonic: How could you talk to her?

Flame: We can telepathically speak to each other. It's really cool! I can always talk to her and..

Blu: Shhhhh! You'll give us away!

Flame: Oops! Sorry!

Sonic: Hey flame, can you melt that air vent?

He pointed to a air vent that was high off the ground. Surely the demons had security cameras. The only problem was that none of them could reach it.

Blu: I got this..

She stuck her darts into the wall and began climbing up. Flame eagerly climbed up behind her. Sonic followed a little more cautiously. When they reached the vent, Flame touched it and concentrated. The vent began to warm up and soon melted. Sonic gave him a thumbs up and they began crawling through the vent. After searching for a while, they found a dark figure in a cell. They could just make out the outline of a hedgehog.

Flame: Ashes!

The figure looked up. now that a bit of light lit it's face, it was easier to see. It was a black female hedgehog with bright yellow eyes like her brother. She wore a grey, and now ripped up, dress with a small grey bow to go along with it. You could see blood all over her face and deep cuts. She opened her mouth and talked in a quiet, soft voice.

Ashes: F-Flame!?

Flame: Hey sis! How's it going? We're here to-

Sonic & Blu: Shhhhh!

Ashes: Who's there!?

Flame: That's Sonic and Blu! Don't worry they're with us!

Blu: Don't worry, we'll get you out of there!

Sonic kicked out the vent. He jumped down and grabbed Ashes. Blu and Flame also jumped down. There was noway they were going to fit four hedgehogs in a vent without one of their eyes getting poked out. Blu picked up Flame who protests but she silenced him. She then grabbed onto Sonic's hand.

Sonic: Are ya ready?

Ashes: For wha-

She didn't finish her sentence and grabbed onto Sonic as if her life depended on it. And right now, it probably did. Sonic had took off and was now running at 500 mph. She heard the demons cries from behind her. She didn't dare open her eyes though. They passed a room filled with dynamite. She noticed Sonic form a flame in his hand and lite it. She inwardly chuckled. This was going to be fun. As soon as they got at least 100 feet away from the base. Sonic stopped.

Blu: Sonic? We still have a ways to go.

Sonic: Relax Blu, watch the show..

Blu: You didn't..*smiles* Did you!?

Sonic:*smirks*

He snapped his fingers and the base exploded. Ashes watched with pure joy. She wasn't the one to enjoy stuff like this, but considering what they did to her, she loved this. She watched as debris went flying, as well as some demons. She couldn't help but smile. She was stuck in that cell for at least two weeks. And she had enough pain to last the rest of her life. She went over and hugged her twin, ignoring his protests. They were together again, and now they had people to take care of them.

Sonic: Let's go home.*looks at Ashes* All of us.

Ashes couldn't help but smile even more. They were going to eat tonight. They were going to have shelter. They weren't on the streets, not anymore. For once, she felt like she had a family. She looked at her brother. He was play fighting Sonic, they looked so much like brothers. She looked at Blu. Maybe she could be like her big sister? She wasn't sure. All she knew is that she was safe. For now..

To be Continued...


	28. Chapter 28

They all walked back to the house. Both three years old grew tired and so Sonic carried Flame and Blu carried Ashes. It didn't take long for them both to fall asleep. Sonic took Flame and laid him on the big bed in the spare bedroom. Blu gently woke up Ashes. She was covered in dried blood and needed a bath. She continued on walking until she came to a small spring. The water in the house wasn't heated and barley ever worked. The water was heated naturally and thick trees surrounded it. She pushed away some leaves to reveal a bar of soap. She usually took a bath every morning before Sonic woke up. But this time it wasn't her taking one. She took off Ashes's dress and bow and hung them up on a tree branch. She then put Ashes into the spring. The black hedgehog was still half asleep and was surprised when she felt water around her. She squealed with surprise and Blu had to stifle a laugh.

Ashes: Hey! I haven't had a bath in a while!

Blu: Then you really must stink!

Ashes:*raspberry*

Blu: Ha!

She began to scrub the blood off of Ashes. She didn't notice the playful smile on the child's face. She turned around and splashed Blu with the water.

Blu: Hey! What was that for!?

Ashes: Oops..*smirks*

Blu:*smirks* Oh, I see how it's going to be..

Ashes: I have no idea what you're talking about..

Blu splashed Ashes. The water hit her right in the face. Ashes pretended to act sad but failed miserably. She smirked again and splashed Blu back, she then began to back away from the blue hedgehog. Blu made the mistake of reaching out for her and lost her balance. She fell into the water with a big splash. Ashes began laughing like crazy. Blu tried to act mad but soon laughed as well.

Blu: I guess we're both getting wet..

Blu and Ashes returned from the spring, still wet. Sonic saw them and an amused smirk formed on his face.

Sonic: I thought you were giving Ashes a bath Blu, I didn't think you were going to have one!

Blu: Oh, HA,HA. Very funny..

Sonic:*looks at Ashes* Did you push her in?

Ashes: Mayyyyyybe..

Sonic:*gives her a high five* Good job..

Blu:*taps foot* Now it's your turn..*smirks* you wash Flame..

Ashes: Flame doesn't like water..

Blu: neither does he..

Ashes: *sweat drop* Good luck! (you'll need it)

Sonic: Umm.. I-I can't give him a bath because...umm..he's already asleep..yeah..

Blu:*smirks* Okay, you can give him one tomorrow morning... but you are giving him one..

Ashes:*laughs*

Blu: Come on... Let's go inside.

Blu tucked Ashes in. She was right beside her snoring brother in the bright blue, spare bedroom She was about to walk out when Ashes quiet voice stopped her.

Ashes; B-Blu?

Blu: Yes Ashes?

She went over to the small child's bed.

Ashes: T-Thank you..

Blu: For what?

Ashes: You're like a big sister to me. I never had a big sister before..

Blu: *smirks* And you're like my really awesome little sister.

Though it was dark, you could see her yellow eyes light up with excitement.

Ashes: D-Do you really mean that!?

Blu: Of course I do *hugs her*

Ashes: Good night sis..

Blu: Good night...sis..

Blu walked out and closed the door. Nobody had noticed the tears forming in her eyes. After so many years of being alone. On the streets. She finally had a family now. A little brother and sister to protect. And a brother to protect her. It seemed that she got a chance. A chance to have a family, and this one.. she wasn't going to lose...

To Be Continued..


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning Sonic dragged Flame over to the springs. Flame had unsheathed his claws and stuck them into the ground. Now there was claw marks all the way to the spring. When Sonic tried to put him into the water, Flame grabbed onto his neck and hung on for dear life. Sonic finally managed to pry him off. He now had red marks around his neck and small cuts from Flame's claws. Flame then decided to protest.

Flame: Do I have to take a bath!?

Sonic: Sadly, yes..

Flame: Awww, come on Sonic! I hate water! I really do! I hate getting wet. I hate the feeling of it. I-

Sonic: I don't like water either okay!?

Flame: So why are you the one giving me a bath?

Sonic:*sigh* Because Blu had to wash your sister..

Flame: You like her don't you!?

Sonic: *blushes*Me?! N-No! I mean I like her as a friend but not like t-that..

Flame: *smile* OOOOOOHHH! SONIC HAS A GIRLFRIEND! SONIC HAS A GIRLFRIEND! SONIC HAS A GIRLFRIEND!

Sonic: NO I DON'T! How would you know anyway!?

Flame: Suuurree you don't...

Sonic: Whatever, I'm not going to be annoyed by a kid who's two years younger than me..

Flame:*raspberry*

Blu was repairing Ashes's dress. Ashes was beside her watch contently. She was wearing her little top and skirt. She seemed to have lots of patience. Blu decided to ask her a question that she's been wanting to know since she met her.

Blu: Hey Ashes.. Do you have any.. powers? Like your brother?

Ashes: Yeah... but it's not like my brothers..

Blu: What is it?

Ashes: I-I have fireproof skin.. Nothing can burn me..

Blu: That's cool..

Ashes:*sigh* No, not really...

Blu: What do you mean?

Ashes: Well, umm... I have to turn my skin fireproof or else it'll burn just like regular skin..

Blu: So. it's like shape shifting?

Ashes: Well, ummm... yeah, I guess you can say that!

Blu: Do you know how to do it?

Ashes: No... I-It just happens sometimes.

Blu: So you don`t know how to do it?

Ashes: No...

Blu:*smiles* Well, you`re in luck!

Ashes: What do you mean? Do you have the same power as me?

Blu: Not exactly... but I`m a shape shifter.. maybe I could help you?

Ashes:*gasp* You`re a shape shifter! That`s so cool! My big sister's a shape shifter!

Blu:*smiles* If what you do is like shape shifting, than I got you covered!

Ashes: So you`ll be my mentor?

Blu: Mentor?

Ashes: Yeah! And I can be your apprentice! You can teach me what you know and help me control my powers!

Blu: Okay!

Ashes: And maybe Sonic can be Flame`s mentor!

?: Who`s gonna be who`s mentor? They turned around and saw Sonic and Flame. Sonic was soaked and Blu couldn't help but laugh, he hated water, and here he was, soaked. They must have just walked in when they were busy talking.

Flame:*eyes widen* You`re gonna be my mentor! AWESOME!

He once again started jumping around the room. Everyone sweat-dropped.

Blu: Good luck! Come on Ashes!

Ashes: Flame don't be too much of a pain! *leaves with Blu*

Sonic:*looks at Flame who is still jumping around* What am I going to do... Blu lead Ashes away to a clearing in the forest. It was away from the house and away from anyone else.

Blu: Let`s start with what you already know..

Ashes: But I thought you were going to teach me-

Blu: You need to know how to fight as well. If you and your brother were attacked being fireproof wouldn't help you fight the enemy. It would only protect you.

Ashes: B-But I don`t want to h-hurt you..

Blu: It`s okay, you won`t hurt me much, and I promise only to hurt you a little.

Ashes: How about nobody gets hur-  
She was cut off by Blu doing a roundhouse kick and sending her to the ground.

Blu: Rule number one: Never let your guard down!

Ashes:*rubs head* owww! Blu that hurt!

As soon as she stood up Blu once again did a roundhouse kick. This time Ashes saw it coming. She jumped and avoided the attack. She then tried to punch Blu. Blu then caught her small fist in her hand. Ashes broke away flinging her hand. It felt like she just punched a wall!

Blu: Rule number two: Don`t make your attacks so obvious! It`s like you want to get hurt!

Ashes stayed silent. Blu walked up to her. She then jumped at the unsuspecting blue hedgehog. Blu , knowing that the fight was back on tried to punch her. Ashes dodged and blocked all of her attacks. She kept on dodging to the left making Blu turn in circles trying to fight her opponent. Ashes quickly climbed up a tree and hid. She jumped from tree to tree . Blu was trying to keep an eye on her but couldn't find her anywhere. Ashes suddenly jumped at her from a tree and managed to punch her in the stomach. She didn't realize how hard her punch was until Blu flew back a few feet. She kneeled and held her stomch.

Ashes: I`M SO SORRY! I SWEAR I DIDN'T KNOW HOW HARD I-

She stopped her sentence when she realized Blu was.. laughing? She looked up at Ashes with her green eyes glowing with joy.

Blu: That was great Ashes! I knew you could fight!

Ashes: I-I can!? I mean I CAN! I didn't know I could fight!

Blu: See, you`re learning already!

Ashes:*smiles* I am aren't I! Let`s try that again!

Meanwhile Sonic was trying to keep himself from snapping at the annoying, dark grey hedgehog jumping around at his feet as he was walking. Flame had been talking no-stop ever since he heard that Sonic was his mentor. Sonic sighed _Why does Blu have to get me into these things?_

Sonic;*sigh* Okay Flame. For our first little lesson, I`m gonna test your hearing.

Flame: That sounds boring...What are ya gonna do anyway? Go off in the distance and say something?

Sonic:*smirks* You`ll see..

Sonic took out a smoke grenade and smoke exploded everywhere. He put up his hood and hid in one of the trees covered in smoke. Flame looked around for him but couldn't see him anywhere.

Flame: I cant see through this smoke!

Sonic: That`s the point. Now you know the game `Marco-Polo`?

Flame: Yeah..

Sonic: We`re gonna play that. Try to find me.

Flame: Okay..

He started walking around to where he thought he heard Sonic. Only to fins nothing but a tree. Confused, Flame called:

Flame: Marco!

A muffled, far away voice called.

Sonic: Polo!

Flame turned and started walking in that direction.

Flame: Marco!

He heard Sonic`s voice a bit more clear now and it was somewhere over to his left.

Sonic: Polo!

Flame turned and started walking in that direction.

Flame: Marco!

Now he heard Sonic`s voice right above him. He smiled and slowly climbed up the tree. He saw Sonic. He then tackled the hedgehog to the ground. Sonic was very surprised to say the least and he screamed as he fell to the ground. The smoke cleared and Flame saw just how high the tree they were in was. He gasped when he saw Sonic lying very still on the ground. His arm was in a un-natural position. Flame climbed down and ran up to him.

Flame: S-Sonic? SONIC!? SONIC PLEASE WAKE UP!

Sonic stirred and instantly grunted in pain.

Sonic: ugh.. Nice..job..Flame..

Flame: Sonic are you alright!? Do you want me to get Blu!?

Sonic: I`m..fine..just..a broken..ugh..arm... I think..It`s time..we head..back.

Sonic struggled to get up. Flame wanted to help but a three year old couldn't do much. He cautiously walked behind Sonic. He was glad that Sonic didn't seem upset about what he did. When they got back Ashes and Blu ran up to them. Both of the girls were covered with small scratched from fighting.

Blu: What happened!?

Flame: S-Sonic broke his arm!

Ashes: How did that happen!?

Blu: That doesn't matter, we need to get him inside!

Blu brought him inside to his room and made Sonic a cast. When she was sure that he was okay, she let Ashes and Flame in. Flame was very cautious about approaching Sonic.

Flame: S-Sonic.. I-I`m sorry..

Sonic: For what?

Flame: Breaking your arm..

Sonic: Ahh.. It`s okay! Mistakes happen, I`m sure you didn't mean to..

Flame: Do you really mean that!?

Sonic:*thumbs up* Of course I do!

Flame:*hugs him* Thank you..

Ashes: Are you sure you`ll be okay?

Sonic: ahh.. I can put up with your brother.. I`m sure I can manage!

Flame: Hey!

_To be Continued.._


	30. Chapter 30

That night, Sonic tried to sleep, but he just couldn't. He laid there on his bed, looking through one of the cracks in the ceiling. Moonlight showed him and made his eyes glow. His crystal glowed as well. He felt a cooling sensation in his chest. It was freezing around the area where his marking was. He knew that he was getting a new power. What he did not know. All he knew is that he had to get out of the house and away from anyone before he got his power. He silently rose and dashed out the door, down the hallway, and outside. He tried to ignore the pain he felt in his chest. And the wind whipping past him from running wasn't helping. It felt like his chest had frostbite. It was so cold.

Eventually he couldn't bear the pain anymore and collapsed holding his chest. He felt the cold starting to go to his arms. He screamed in pain. It was like going to somewhere that's minus 160 degrees in a t-shirt and shorts. He was just so cold, and didn't have any warmth left in him. Even his blood felt ice-cold. Surely being this cold would kill you wouldn't it? He screamed as he felt everything getting colder. Well, I guess he was about to find out. The wind started to pick up around him . He didn't know why but he began to raise his hands and started to stand up. He clapped his hands together and strong winds made their way forward. The wind was so strong it took down every tree within a 100 foot range. The freezing sensation then slowly went away.

Sonic: That was... weird..

He still didn't know what his new power was. _The power to turn into an ice cube? greeeeeaaaaaaaat..._ He sighed. He suddenly felt really tired. It was at least 1 in the morning and he hadn't slept at all. He wished the wind would just carry him home. He closed his eyes for a little while. The wind started to pick up again. He felt a strong force push him. His eyes shot open and he whirred around. No one was there. He shrugged and began to run off. his time he felt the wind behind him . It was strange.. but..was it... pushing him? He didn't know. He decided to run faster. He was amazed when he went at least 4x faster than before. The wind really was pushing him. It only took him 2 seconds to reach the house. He thought it was just a random coincidence and went to sleep. `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Blu was waken up by the wind picking up outside. She instantly shot up. The wrecked curtains were blowing in the wind. The whole house seemed to shake because there was so much force. Was it a tornado? She hasn't faced a tornado yet! She didn't know what to do. She felt a tug on her shirt. She looked down at the frightened eyes of Ashes and Flame. She remembered that she wasn't alone anymore. She had to take care of the kids. Even if she was one herself.

Ashes: B-Blu! What's happening!

Blu: I-I don't know! Follow me..

Blu and the kids ran down to the basement. It was damp and cold. Blu and the kids sat together on a blanket in the corner. Blu had brought a comforter and wrapped it around the children. She wasn't going to let them freeze to all huddled together under the covers. Both children were close to Blu's chest and she wrapped her arms around them. They listened to the sound of the wind ripping up trees and their little house being torn apart. They were going to die.

Blu:*whispers* At least we're all together. *prays* Thank you for giving me a family...

Flame:*eyes widen* What about Sonic!

Blu's eyes widened. Sonic! She left the kids and ran upstairs to Sonic's bed. She noticed that all of his cyan markings were glowing as well as his crystal. He was tossing and turning in his sleep, having a nightmare. And a very bad one by the looks of it. She couldn't let him sleep though. She grabbed his arm and dragged him down to the basement. He was now fully awake and aware of the situation.

Flame and Ashes: SONIC!

Sonic: It's okay.. everything is going to be fine, just..calm down.

He seemed to have comforted the two frightened kids but Blu noticed he was holding his chest. She also noticed that every once in a while, he grunted in pain.

Blu: Sonic, are you okay?

Sonic:*whispers* No, my chest is killing me...

Blu: *whispers* What's wrong?

Sonic:*whispers* Do you think if I knew I would have told you already!?

Blu:*whispers* Okay! Sheesh, don't have to get snippy with me..

Sonic's response was grunting in pain and clutching his chest. This time Ashes and Flame noticed.

Ashes; Are you okay!?

Sonic: nggghhh.. r-run..

Flame: What?

Sonic: ngh..RUN!

Blu: Sonic we're not going to run away from you.. now tell us what's wrong..

Sonic: ngh..new..power..ngh..can't...control...IT!

He screamed in pain and the wind got even stronger and ripped the house apart. The sun came up. Sonic was kneeling on the floor. His markings and crystal faded. Blu managed to catch him before he hit the ground. His eyes and crystal went dull. And his breathing was very shallow. Blu cried and so did Flame and Ashes. Their house had been destroyed and Sonic had used so much power trying to control the storm, that he was now on the verge of death...

To be Continued...

**Me: OMG! Sorry for the lack of updates! T^T**

**Sonic: How lazy are you?! Sheesh..  
**

**Me: oh look who decided to start talking...**

**Sonic: I was going to be quiet and see if you would make a chapter without me being in pain but I guess that's not going to happen...**

**Me: Whatever..**

**Shadow: *sigh* Please review! Sega owns us and she is very sorry for the lack of updates.**


	31. Chapter 31

Blu watched in horror as Sonic stopped breathing. No! She was not going to let her brother die. She had read about transferring life energy to save another being. She would save his, even if it cost her own. She placed a hand on his crystal. She could feel all the power it held. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The place where her heart was started to glow a bright blue. Blue streaks of light flowed from her heart, to his emerald. A surging pain covered her chest, but she was determined to do this. She continued, the pain got even worse. Just when it got unbearable, the crystal began to glow. Sonic's chest started to rise and fall. She opened her eyes and looked into his. She suddenly felt very weak.

Sonic: Blu! Are you okay!? What happened!?

Blu:..g-good..bye...brother..

Realizing what she had done, Sonic quickly transferred some of his energy back. A sapphire crystal appeared around her neck. Sonic then regretted what he had done, because of him, she had got some of his powers. Now he had to figure out how to control his powers, and teach her how to as well. And since she transferred her energy to him, he was now part shape shifter.

Blu:*looks at crystal* What is this!? *tries to take it off* I can't get it off!

Sonic: Stop trying to! When I gave you back some of my energy you got my powers!

Ashes: Can your powers by chance make a house?

Blu and Sonic finally realized that the house was gone. Ripped to shreds by the strong winds. They had no where to go. No shelter. Sonic looked away in shame. This was his fault.

Flame: Hey! Check this out!

They walked over and looked at the piece of a wall. The piece had strange writing on it that Sonic instantly recognized.

Sonic: No way..

Blu: Sonic, can you read it?

Sonic: Yeah, it's a language only known by the royals. It says: City of freedom, five miles west, two feet north..

Flame: It's directions! To a city!

Ashes: no duh genius! We can't live in a city! We'll be caught!

Blu: But if it was an actual city, why can only the royals read the directions?

Sonic:*shrugs* Let's go find out!

Sonic and Blu carried Flame and Ashes. Blu had got some of Sonic's super speed, but still was not nearly as fast as Sonic himself. They reached their destination in less than 2 minutes. Sonic then started to walk north. There was no sight of a city anywhere. There was just a huge, rocky cliff. But as Sonic looked closer, he saw more words. It seemed like a code.

Sonic:*whispers* Doing what you want is freedom, liking what you do is happiness..

They heard a loud click and the wall started to move. A dark stairway going deep down underground was revealed. All four hedgehogs cautiously began to walk down. Sonic made a spark of blue fire and lit the way. The ground became flat again and before long they saw light again. All four gasped at what laid before them. A huge, open field with lush, bright green grass surrounded by a forest. A huge house stood in the center. They couldn't help but run up to it. Blu knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. The door creaked open. Not thinking, Flame ran in. They others tried to grab him but it was too late.

Flame: Wow..

They all cautiously walked in and gasped. The whole house seemed new and was breath taking. The floors looked freshly polished and the furniture was brand new and bright blue or clear. It didn't look like anyone lived there though, how strange. They closed the door and began exploring the house. Sonic went upstairs and was shocked once again. There were four bedrooms. Each had a name on them. He went through the one with his name on it. He was even more shocked at what he saw. The room was perfect for him! It was a bright blue, with a bed with sapphire sheets in the middle of the room. There was a treadmill in the corner that could go up to 800 mph! How was this possible?! He was going to run back stairs and tell the others when he heard a knock at the door. He ran down and opened it. Nobody was there. He just shrugged and picked up the note they had left. He sat down on the aqua couch. Flame sat down beside him.

Flame: What does it say!?

Sonic: Well done, my friends. You have reached your destination. But soon, you will be joined by very many other, brave runaways and orphans like yourselves. Together, you will all fight the demons. Know as... The Freedom Fighters..

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The past randomly flashed before their eyes. It looked more like a photo album now. Images flashed. It showed a female, brown chipmunk with blue bots and a blue jacket stumbling across the hideout. It the showed the two of them fighting together back to back. Then Sonic seemed to rescue two cloaked figures. They were two lynx, a male and a female, with bright purple eyes. The one carried a bow and some arrows around and help fight from a distance. The other one seemed to be more useful with technology. Images of Sonic rescuing a very familiar white hedgehog with light blue streaks in her quills made Beam smile. More images flashed of either Sonic, Blu, or Flame and Ashes rescuing others that soon fought with them. The picture flashed so fast it was hard to see them.

Tails: Silver! What's happening!?

Silver: I don't know!*holds head in pain* We have to go back!

They were back in the living room with Sonic and Amy. Sonic's eyes were glowing for a second, but they then faded. He then held his crystal, panting from all the energy he had to use.

Blaze: What happened to you?

Sonic: I...had...to..bring..you..back..

Shadow: What the hell was that for!? We wanted to see the companions you met!

Sonic:*smirks*

?:Well then why don't you see us for yourselves!

Everyone turned around and saw a sapphire blue hedgehog wearing a black t-shirt and black pants, with blue, fingerless gloves. She had bright green eyes. Beside her were two younger hedgehogs who were almost as tall as her. They were both twins with bright, yellow eyes. One had quills that had black tips and went up and kind of formed a Mohawk. He was dark grey and wore a black vest and black shoes. The other one was black and had a short red dress with a little bow on her ear as well.

Amy: No...

Shadow: Freaking...

Silver: Way...

Sonic:*runs up to them and hugs them* Hey guys..

Flame:*hugs him* I missed you so much! What happened! Why couldn't we contact you?!

Ashes:*hugs him* We thought you were lost forever..

Sonic:*ruffles her hair* I've survived this long haven't I?

Ashes:*giggles* Hey!

Blu: It's nice to see you haven't changed...

Ashes: *sees Beam* Hey Beam!

Beam: *waves* Hey kiddo!

Blu: Wait.. aren't you-

Flame:*sees the others* Who are they!?

Sonic: The orange fox is Tails, the red echinda is Knuckles, the pink hedgehog is Amy Rose, the white bat is Rouge.. And why am I introducing you guys?!

Shadow:*rolls eyes* I'm Shadow the hedgehog, ultim-

Silver: I'm Silver the hedgehog..

Shadow: Why did you interrupt me!?

Silver: Because everyone's heard that over and over Shadow.

Blaze: *sweat drop* Riiiigght...I'm Blaze the cat..

Cream: I'm Cream! It's nice to meet you!

Ashes:*walks over to Cream* I'm Ashes, it's nice to meet you as well!

Flame: *runs up to Shadow* you're cool! Can we hang out!?

Shadow: Hang out? I don't hang out with anyone..

Blu: Oh really? Then why do you stay with these guys?

Shadow: Because without me they wouldn't survive..

Blu: Sure...

Shadow: DO YOU WANT A FIGHT!?

Blu:*smirks* Not from you...*looks at Sonic* C'mon! I haven't had a good fight in forever!

Sonic:*smirks* Me neither!

Before anyone could move, Ashes and Flame ran up in between the two.

Flame: Hey! Are you trying to bring this whole forest down!

Ashes: Don't fight please..

?: You two fight and we get half the planet ripped up. Thanks for reminding me why I should come Blu. ( AN if people have seen the first episode of Avengers Assemble, you should know that line XD )

They turned around and saw a brown hare with an eye patch on his right eye. He had a black belt and brown gloves. He carried a sword.

Sonic: Hey Mocha!

Mocha: And the Tornado Twins are reunited once again ..

Sonic and Blu: I never agreed on that name...

Tails: Why do they call you two the-

Mocha: Tornado Twins? It's simple. They are just like siblings, and just like siblings, they sometimes disagree. And because they both like a challenge and their powers are similar. When they fight the always either cause a tornado, or amke where ever they are fighting look like one ripped the place up.

Knuckles: 0-o might not be the best idea to let them fight..

Shadow: That's it! Sonic, I declare a rematch on every fight we have ever had where you've been holding back!

Sonic: so... every one?

Knuckles: You've been holding back in every fight you have ever been in with us!?

Sonic: ummmm...yeah...

Mocha: Anyway, Sonic, where's your brother? Is he here?

Sonic:*shows Mocha one of his cuts* What do you think? He attacked me earlier. I don't know where his is at the moment. Where are the others?

Mocha: Well, after the little "accident"... We thought you were dead and we managed to win the battle against the base. We all were kind of miserable for the two weeks that followed. Infinity lead Blood, Angel, and the rest of the vampires back to the night realm. Shade followed her with the shadow changers, and the were clan. Ivy and her kingdom, as well as Phoenix and her kingdom, and some others. Some stayed back at the camp. Others started traveling through different dimensions and universes trying to find their family and friends.

Sonic: Well, do you still have connections with them?

Mocha: Of course! Why do you ask?

Sonic: Scourge said something when we were fighting... He's going to unleash the spirit of Toxic...

To Be Continued...

**Me: *sigh* yes there will be more characters coming into the story. If you guys want your character to be in the next chapter, please Pm me ;3 And please note that they will only appear in that chapter only.**


	32. Chapter 32

Scourge and Eggman returned to Mobius. Scourge watched as Eggman and his robots left. He then snapped his fingers. A shadow changer appeared in front of him. The shadow changer then formed back into a yellow hedgehog with purple eyes.

?:Sir, are you sure about him?

Scourge:*laughs* Of course not! The big idiot's already proven to be too good hearted and gullible. And besides, I don't think that small. I don't just want Sonic and his friends to witness what I do. Come here.

The yellow hedgehog obeyed and Scourge whispered the plan into his ear. A wide, evil grin formed on both their faces.

Scourge: Now go!

?: Yes, sir!

The yellow hedgehog changed back into a shadow and left. Scourge rubbed his hands together. Both excited and glad.

Scourge: You're going to get some uninvited guests today...brother..

===========================================================

Meanwhile Sonic's old friends seem to be getting along with his new ones. Flame wouldn't leave Shadow alone, which got the hedgehog very angry. He tried to throw a chaos spear at the kid but Flame caught it and loved hanging out with Shadow even more.

Flame: Whoa, that was cool! Can you show me how to do it!? Pleas. !

Shadow: No..

Flame: awww, c'mon Shadow! Teach me how to!

Shadow:*eye twitches* I said no..

Flame: Pleeeeeeeaaaaase! Teach me! Teach me!

Shadow:*looks at Sonic* Does he ever stop!?

Sonic: No, He'll keep on bugging until he gets what he wants.

Ashes: Flame! Stop being a pain!

Flame: He won't teach me how to do the spear thingy!

Ashes:*crosses arms* Good, I can't imagine how you would be if you did learn.

Flame: Why you..

He tackled her and they rolled around fighting, completely forgetting the fact that if one of them gets hurt, so does the other. Ashes knew this though and didn't bother attacking. She just dodged Flame's multiple punches and kicks. One time though. he managed to punch her in the stomach. He then felt the same pain and instantly regretted it.

Flam and Ashes: Owwwwwww

Sonic:* face palms* When will you two learn...

Blu:... That you FEEL THE SAME PAIN! You can't fight each other without one not being hurt.

Flame:..right..

Ashes: yeah..you jerk!

Flame: HEY!

Cream jumped in between them.

Cream: Please don't start this again.

Ashes:*sigh* Okay...

Cream:*helps her up* Flame, I would advise you to stop pestering Shadow.

Flame: I wasn't-

Shadow: Yes you were.

Flame: Why is everyone against me!?

Rouge: here's the thing kid..

Flame:*death glare* Don't. Call. Me .KID!

Knuckles: Wow, he has quite a temper..

Blaze: And like you don't?

Knuckles:

Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of the group. A black dog with red eyes and a black bat with red eyes. Both had pale skin and it was easy to tell that they were both vampires.

?: So.. what's up?

_** To Be Continued...**_

_**Me: Ugh...Hey! I'm back with this story! Sorry for not updating in like forever... Anyway here's the start of what I like to call "Fan Character Chaos" just a heads up that in the next two chapters, there will be more fan characters, don't worry though, I'm pretty sure that only a few stay, so if you don't like fan characters in stories, please let me know in the reviews ( in a NICE way please! ) and I will make remakes of the next 2 chapters at the end of the story with no fan-characters! In the meantime, just PM me and I'll give you a basic summary of them if you don't want to read them. I promise that I'll update soon(-ish) !**_


	33. Chapter 33

?: What's up?

Flame: *rolls eyes* The sky..

?:*death glare* We don't need your sarcasm Flame.

Mocha: Blood? Angel!? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?

Angel: *shrugs* I don't know, you tell me.

Sonic: huh? We didn't ask you guys to come.

Blood: But Midnight told us-

Another portal appeared. This time a male, dark green hedgehog and a female, lime green cat wearing a leaf-green dress with flowing, bright green long sleeves. and a ivy hair band stepped out. The cat's bright violet eyes were full of worry.

?: What's wrong!?

Blu:*sighs* Nothing, Fern, Forest,who sent you guys?

Fern: What!?

Forest: You don't need help? When I get my hands on Vine I swear..

Once again, a portal appeared. A light blue otter and a aqua colored beaver appeared.

?: We came as fast as we could-

Ashes: THERE'S. NOTHING .WRONG.

Sonic: Lagoon, Aqua, it's nice to see you.

Lagoon: Y-You're alive!?

Sonic: ummm.. last time I checked..

Forest: Huh!? Oh, hi Sonic..

Sonic: Yeah, hi, thanks for finally noticing me..

Another portal appeared. A red scorpion and a orange Phoenix came.

Blu: *Holds up hand* There's nothing wrong.

?: Are you kidding me!? We came all this way for nothing.

Fern: I wouldn't say for nothing, Sonic's here, and he's alive.

?: What!?

Sonic: *waves* What am I, invisible!?

?: I wish..

Sonic: Nice to see you too Sparx

The Phoenix rolled her eyes. She was not overly fond of this idiot and never would be. Though she would never admit that she was one of the many crying after the "accident". Before long others showed up, two, a male and a female, from each dimension or planet where the freedom fighters either ruled or where they had hideouts. There ended up being about 50 others in total, because they managed to contact the other freedom fighters and tell them not to come. Hearing that there was no danger, Blood, Aqua, Lagoon the scorpion who was named Heat, and some of the other unsuspected visitors returned to their home planets. Leaving only 10 friends left. Most of them were close friends with Sonic or wanted to explore the planet or find Scourge.

?: Well, well,well, It looks like your little gang did show up after all!

Everyone who knows him: EGGMAN!

Fern: umm, excuse me, who?

Shadow: The fat nutcase over there.

Eggman: I'm not fat! I'm just a little round..

Sonic: umm.. yeah.. okay...

Knuckles: Prepare to be defeated!

Eggman: *smirks and presses button*

Hundreds of robots came out of nowhere and surrounded the group. The former freedom fighters just smirked confidently and began fighting. Fern and Forest used their powers to make vines grow and tighten around the robots, crushing them. Sonic and Blu used each other's power and created a small tornado that easily destroyed them. Of course Shadow used his chaos spears, which Flame tried desperately to learn. The others who had no powers, seemed incredibly advanced in combat and caught a few of Sonic's former friend's group were so busy fighting that no one noticed Blu's absence. During the battle, Scourge had grabbed her without anyone noticing. He carefully pulled off her crystal and she fell limp.

Scourge: The time has come Toxic, I shall finally let you be free!

He put the ring on Blu's finger. The black gem glowed and the power from Blu's emerald seemed to drain into it. Scourge smirked and put her emerald back. He then took off. When Blu woke up, she felt strangely dizzy. She got up and stumbled, it felt like her head was full of cotton. Her vision became very blurry but she managed to see Sonic and the rest of her friend. _Just a little further.._She nearly jumped when she heard another voice in her head, an insane, evil voice that seemed to be singing. **_Won't you come out?.. we can paint the town red... Kill a little time...you can sleep when you dead... cause it isn't over yet... _**She was now both scared and confused. She tripped on a root but proceeded to get up. _Just a little further.. c'mon.._ _**It isn't over yet... get it out of your head... chase a couple hearts... we can leave 'em in shreds...meet me in the gutter...make the devil your friend... just remember what I said... cause it isn't over yet..**_ Blu finally burst into the clearing and collapsed. Her friends saw her and rushed over to her. Her vision went even more blurry and she felt pain coming from her chest. She noticed a sapphire blue figure kneel beside her.

?: Blu!? Blu!? Stay awake! Please stay awake!

Blu: Hel...p ...m..e

She then passed out. The ring began to glow even more. Toxic was taking over her life, and slowly killing her.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Me: There ya go! I tried to narrow the number of fan characters down as much as possible so there didn't seem like an over-load. The song Toxic is singing is called: Where the lonely ones roam by Digital Daggers. **


End file.
